Another Place in Time
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: CardCaptor SakuraXGundam Wing, Sakura and the G-boys are taken to the new earth to save it from those that dwell there from extingushing the entire human race
1. Who the Hell are You?

Another Place in Time  
  
By Sujakata   
  
Dedicated to: puz hut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Cardcaptor Sakura Summary: The g-boys and Sakura along with another girl are all transported to a world in the very distant future 910 AE (After Earth) where the last of the human race (doesn't this sound similar to titan AE? *sigh* well hopefully its not) are battling it out against each other in a rebellion. They are transported there to stop the war and bring peace to the world but. they are in way over their heads and there are no cards, or guns for our heroes to fight with, how will the stop this war when even the ones supposedly fighting for peace don't want to sign a treaty. there is a blood lust that must be stopped before there is another mass destruction to the only home left for the human race. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ AN/ arg, don't yell at me, I know I haven't written any new chapters for a while but I'm kind of stuck again, plus Ive been reading GW and CCS crossovers and I want to write one. *sigh* I should stop reading that way I wont get any new ideas for new fics. Ok now ill get on with this and I PROMISE all my readers that this is the last one that I'm starting. until I finish off my other fics. Also I do love S&S but. I don't think this one will be an S&S. so sorry, but my other fics are definitely S&S so go read them if you haven't. WARNING this is a bit confusing, but hopefully you don't get side tracked by the different times and stuff ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Prologue: Who the hell are you? 1310 AD Japan Blonde hair whipped around in front of grey/yellow eyes as Leilo Namoko stood with her hands on her hips overlooking the small city beneath her feet. 'I don't know why I try to protect them, I'm not regarded as being able to do anything by men; the supposed rulers of the world, I'm degraded, I'm an object, yet I still protect them, from themselves and from.other things.' Leilo turned her gaze towards the sky 'a warrior of nothing but sheep, that is all they are, followers of one another, the blind leading the blind and I am the one meant to stop them from walking over the cliffs when they try and do it again the next day, I hate it, I never asked for the responsibility, I never said I would do it. but I never said I wouldn't. The only thing that I cant stand is how I'm so different from them all, I'm not like them, their dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin. I'm a freak and I suppose that suits my "job" well.' sighing Leilo swiftly pulled her two Samurai swords from behind her back and swung them once before turning back to the city. 'another day, another life' and with that thought running through her head Leilo Namoko ran towards the city ready to defend the helpless sheep again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ 510 years after Leilo Namoko's death Sakura Kinomoto swung her sealing wand through the air and smiled at her guardian Kero, "You know, its great that there isn't anything to worry about anymore with all the cards turned into Sakura cards years ago and with Syaoran back in Hong Kong getting ready to become Clan leader. Its great, although I do miss the adventure of finding and sealing the cards." Kero looked up from his plate of half demolished cookies. "well, just expect the unexpected" Sakura rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard that saying from Kero. "Well I just wish that I could do something more exciting with my life." "how about visit the Chinese gaki?" Sakura grinned at the idea. "I think I will, thanks Kero" Sakura shrunk the staff back into a key and placed it around her neck before going off to find her father to ask him if she could take a little trip. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ 710 years after Sakura Kinomoto's death Heero Yuy glared back at the other Gundam pilots. This is stupid, Heero just hurry up and come on." Duo Maxwell whined his cobalt eyes pleading. This just made Heero's glare deepen. Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei rolled their eyes in annoyance. "I'm not going" Heero ground out crossing his arms over his chest. Wufei having enough with the stubbornness of Heero just walked out of the room heading towards the hanger to work on his Gundam, Trowa following close behind. "Come on Heero, now look what you've done," Quatre sighed placing a hand on Duo's shoulder he began to steer the other pilot away "humf, well its your loss Heero" and with that both boys left the room leaving Heero alone with his thoughts. 'idiots, we cant have fun, we never can, were never safe from the constant bombarding of death on our doorstep. We cant have fun because of the way we have seen the world, there is no such this as fun, only pain, loss and death.' Heero closed his eyes for a moment before going off to get something to eat. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ 910 AE planet Gyah "The rebellion has formed a new alliance with the peacekeepers, a new ruthless force that has formed in the inner sanctums of Jehen zez. There have been numerous lootings of machinery and weapons from the new group Shadow Clan. The senators of all quadrants have been kept in a lock down in a private meeting until a plan has been formulated to get rid of the rebellion. We ask that if any of the community has any information about the whereabouts of any rebellion members to please contact the legionaries. This is Karmhi Loghen signing out, good night Gyah" The rebellion leader smiled with the peacekeeper leader, "they wont know what hit them after the final battle has begun" The leader of the peacekeepers nodded his head, this was a fight for the history books where the members of the rebellion would be the only ones left living and all of the senator supporters were put to their filthy deaths. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Leilo's eyes widened as she saw out of the corner of her eye the flash of metal and knew instantly that she wouldn't be able to get out of the way of it, knowing she was about to die trying to save the little girl held in her arms she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. A bright light seared her closed eyelids and then she felt no more. * Sakura sat in her chair headed for China when the plane jerked and the set belt sign flashed overhead, passengers voices drifted over to her as she quickly fastened her seat belt as the next wave of turbulence hit. Sakura quickly looked out the window as a flash of lightning forked very close to the plane. The power on the plane went out and they were all thrust into darkness. Sakura's eyes were wide with fright, 'all I wanted to do was see my friend again' she thought desperately as the screams of the other passengers hit her ears in a tidal wave of noise and the plane pitched forwards into a nose dive. They were going to die and Sakura not being able to stand up to get her cards in her carry on bag was left to sit there clutching the star key around her neck, her knuckles going white. Sakura clenched her eyes tightly shut waiting for the impact of death she knew was waiting for her. A bright light seared her closed eyelids and then she felt no more. * Wufei stopped what he was doing and instantly signalled for everyone else to be quiet. All was silent. Duo was about to tell Wufei he was just hearing things when all boys ran outside and looked up into the sky. Raining down upon them was a horde of missiles, and everyone present knew there was no time to get into their Gundam's and blast the missiles before they reached the ground or to out run them. Wufei watched transfixed as the missiles made no noise as they continued to fall from the sky. Every boy kept their eyes wide open as if accepting their fate, all thinking the same thing. 'what a way to die' before the first missile touched the ground and bright light flared around the g-boys blinding them and causing them to fall in unconsciousness from the shock of the brightness, and then they felt no more. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ A fantastically brilliant white appeared on Gyah, and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished and in its wake were seven individuals all dressed differently, two were female and the others male. Every living creature on Gyah went about their daily lives as if nothing out of the normal had happened and so the white flash in the sky went unnoticed. * Leilo groaned as she pulled herself up "I'm not dead" she exclaimed in relief while standing up and brushing herself off. Checking that all her weapons were with her she examined herself, sighing at the damage the men she was fighting against had given her. 'no where am I?' looking around she took in the strangely beautiful scenery which she had never before in her life seen, then turning around she spotted the other.people that were lying face down on the ground just as she had. She realised that non of them were then men she was fighting against or the little girl she had been trying to protect 'I hope she's alright.' Opting to find out if any of these people knew what was going on she sat down on the ground, her two trusty Samurai swords out and in front of her ready just in case any of them attacked. * Sakura opened one eye hesitantly and finding herself no longer in a plane she opened the other one taking in her surroundings while still lying completely still. Figuring out that she was safe for the moment she pushed herself off the ground and looked around. She spotted the five boys on the ground and her brow furrowed, they hadn't been on the plane and their clothes looked a little odd. Sakura then noticed the girl sitting just a few paces away watching Sakura intently, swords before her and her hands twitching. Sakura not really knowing what to do in this situation bowed to the girl and sat down on the ground smiling. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto" she offered. The girl before her didn't move for a few moments before she smiled herself. "Leilo Namoko" * Trowa stayed still, eyes closed as he listened to the conversation going on very close to him. It was two girls he could gather and of Japanese background. He stayed quiet for a moment longer before making himself known to the two females. Leilo was immediately on her feet, her swords pointed in Trowa's direction. Sakura on the other hand just stayed seated looking from Leilo to the new waker. "Who are you?" Leilo asked her eyes narrowed, she had a distinct dislike for males, that might have to do with the time of where she was from. Trowa looked at her for a moment and then at Sakura. "I.. Cant remember" he lied not wanting to tell possible spies his name. Sakura seemed to believe what he had said and turned her attention back to Leilo "liar, tell me your name or ill kill you where you stand." Trowa cursed smart women as well as the fact that he didn't have a gun on him, rolling his eyes he stared into the girls weirdly coloured eyes. "Trowa." Leilo cocked her head to the side and decided that these people had very weird names. The stirring of the other males caught both women's attention. "are they your friends?" Sakura asked turning her eyes to Trowa he nodded his head and sighed slightly when Leilo pulled her swords away from him and placed them back behind her back. The other boys all stood up looking around at the new place they were in, Duo turned to look at the girls and blurted the first thing that came to him mind "Who the hell are you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Sujakata: confusing I know, but well, I hope you understand that I've only ever seen one episode of GW and I don't really know how they act so I'm just making this up as I go along. Also I apologise for any spelling or gramma errors, just understand that I probably will never get better at writing in this lifetime. 


	2. What the Hell?

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW Another CCS x GW is the one by Starshower Chapter one: What the hell? 'Lure the wolf and then lie low until the quarter moon is high, then the troll will come to duel, and all will live to see aero.' Leilo growled as she looked at the boys that stood in front of her and Sakura, she didn't trust them at all and that Trowa looked like a shady character with that hair covering one of his eyes, nope she didn't like them at all. Sakura on the other hand was just glad that there were other people that were just as confused as she was, although she was confused most of the time but usually she had some idea of what was going on. Trowa glared at the aggressive girl who still hadn't given her name yet. He didn't trust her but the other one didn't look to be a threat, she seemed just as confused as he knew all his 'friends' were. "Your names?" he asked never taking his eyes off the weapon carrying female. Sakura smiled "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Leilo Namoko" Leilo glared at Sakura but didn't say anything; Trowa smirked at the little exchange and bowed to Sakura but not to Leilo. Duo stared at the two beautiful women before him, well the one called Sakura was beautiful, Leilo was more of an, what would you say a not so ordinary beauty, hers was more in a weird way, not like those models but she was still beautiful and Duo liked beautiful women. "So. now that we know who you are, mind telling us where we are?" he asked smiling charmingly at the two females. Leilo rolled her eyes at the antics of Duo "If I knew where I was do you think id still be here?" Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Heero exchanged a glance with Wufei who just shook his head; Quatre cocked his head to the side "So you saying you have no idea where you are?" both girls nodded their heads. "Do you?" Sakura asked. All present rolled their eyes at the question, "No, I'm sorry" Quatre answered politely. Leilo's eyes narrowed and she turned to face Trowa "What is your problem?" she snarled. Trowa glared at Leilo and said nothing. Stepping forwards she got low to the ground grabbing a handful of sand. "If you don't have a problem then stop staring.troll" it was a challenge, that much was clear to everyone, even Sakura. Trowa rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Lets do this then" Both got into a fighting stance, not really knowing why they were fighting, but knowing that there was some kind of rivalry going on between them. Most of the g-boys were shocked, Trowa wasn't usually like this, and it was like someone else had taken control of his body and making him fight against this girl. Sakura just sighed 'there is way too much hostility in Leilo.' Leilo let fly the dirt she held in her hand blinding Trowa for only a second and that was all she needed, she dropped low to the ground and attempted to drop Trowa to the ground but being a Gundam pilot for years and also a very good martial artist Trowa jumped over the attack and faced Leilo with a snarl on his face. Both lunged at each other Leilo with her two Katana's in hand. Duo huffed. "That's not very fair," he stated motioning to the swords that were cutting through the air with precision while Trowa dodged their blades. Leilo sighed and stopped her attack to let lose one of her Katana to strike the ground just in front of Trowa. Turing around she glared at Duo "Happy now? I don't actually need weapons to beat him, but it makes it more interesting." Taking up her fighting stance she watched at Trowa expertly swung the samurai sword in front of him. They were about to attack again when a bright flash of light obscured their vision. "Do not fight chosen ones, and listen" a female voice said through the mist of white. "I am Gyah spirit of the Earth." Leilo was then found to be on the ground with her head bowed. The others all looked at her strangely. "I have brought you here to this time as my children are fighting, they will destroy each other and that is why you seven are chosen. In your time you were warriors, defenders of the earth, all in different ways. Leilo protector of the small, the weak. Sakura, the protector of the world from anything magical. The Gundam boys, protectors of the world and from machines. I need you all to stop this war before all civilisation as these humans know it will be demolished." Heero stepped forwards "We didn't ask to be these warriors." "No, Heero, I know you didn't, but you still did-" "But why us? Surely there were other 'warriors of Earth' and this doesn't even look like earth." Duo interrupted. "Idiot" was heard from Wufei but no one really took notice of that. "No, this isn't earth, but my spirit was carried here because the humans survived." "So what you're wanting us to do is not only preserve the human race but ultimately save you as well" Quatre stated. "Yes, and the reason as to why I chose you seven was because your deaths were all, lets just say nicely spaced." Duo snorted. "Nicely spaced my ass, we didn't die" Trowa sneered "Actually," all eyes turned to the now standing Leilo "I was almost killed before a bright light engulfed me." Sakura nodded her head in agreement her eyes wide as saucers, this was way to weird even for her. Trowa just glared and turned away, Heero and Wufei exchanged glances again wondering what was wrong with Trowa to be acting so. so juvenile. "Well, what is it that we are supposed to do?" Quatre asked after some silence. Gyah turned her attention to Quatre "Stop the war" and with that there was a blinding white light and then Gyah was gone. Leilo returned her katana back to it sheath and grabbed the other out of Trowa's hand doing the same. Leilo then looked around at the others before coming to a decision. "Well, as long as were here we might as well stay together and since you six don't have any weapons I suppose that means that I must share." She growled out the share part as if it had pained her considerably to say that. Turning to Sakura she walked right up to her and looked straight into her eyes. A small smile graced Sakura's lips as she waited for whatever Leilo was searching for. Leilo stood back and bending down pulled out a small, thin sword that had small emeralds encrusted on it, Leilo handed it to Sakura and bowed. "It was my grandmothers, so don't lose it." Next Leilo moved to Quatre, the second person that she thought that wasn't a pain in the ass. She stood in front of him for only a short while before pulling out two Sai from her hips. Quatre looked at them for a moment stunned and gave them a little flick to get used to them. Next was Wufei, she smirked as she stepped away from him and pulled out her metal fan. Wufei looked at it disgustedly and stepped back "I am not using that as a weapon, give that to Duo" Leilo shook her head and opened up a small compartment where, Leilo then pulled out ten metal ninja stars and handed them to Wufei. Heero was next and she stood there contemplating what she should give him, his eyes were very veiled and no emotion passed through them like the others. Frowning slightly she undid the belt around her waist and let it drop to the floor before unwrapping the second belt that was hidden underneath it and handing it to Heero. Inside the little pockets were small throwing daggers. Re doing her belt she stepped up to Duo and sneered before just throwing him her bow staff, he reminded her of her brothers friends, just thinking of her brother sent a bolt of pain to her heart, shaking her head she came to Trowa. She stood in front of him before growling in annoyance and pulling his shirtfront so that his eyes would be the same height as hers. Out of all the boys, Trowa was the tallest and therefore taller then her. They stared into each others eyes for a long time, Leilo frowning in aggravation, finally finding whatever she was searching for her pushed him away from her and stood in front of him glaring. "You destroy it in anyway and I will kill you." So saying Leilo pulled back her cloak and undid the sheath that hung from her hips. It had been secured and hidden in the shadows of her cloak. A blue sword with a silver hilt was handed to Trowa. Trowa looked at the beautiful weapon and smiled before tying the sheath to his hips. "Whose was it?" he asked not really caring if it was Leilo he was talking to. "Taipei, my husband." Trowa did a double take "What the hell?" Duo asked his eyes wide. Leilo shivered "Nothing, lets go." So saying Leilo grabbed Sakura's arm and both of them headed off, the Gundam boys trailing behind looking at each other briefly. Their destination was the lights they could see in the distance, only hoping that there was some kind of place where they could go. ~*~*~*~ Sujakata: So. what did you think? More of Leilo's past will come into this, there will be more Sakura, so don't worry. And its up to you who you think Sakura should be with, but. Trowa is out of bounds, I have plans for him *grins evilly* many plans. Mwhahahahahaha Lure- Sakura Wolf- Wufei Lie low- Leilo Quarter- Quatre Troll- Trowa Duel- Duo Aero- Heero 


	3. I'm NOT going!

font color="dark blue"Another Place in Time/font font color="gold"By Sujakata/font font color="purple"Dedicated to: Hairy Pothead and the Falafel Joan/font font color="dark red"Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW/font font color="blue"AN/ ok, here is more about Leilo's past and there will be more Sakura in this, I have realised that it has been mostly Leilo and there is a reason for this, most people know about the characteristics of the other characters and so that is why there is more Leilo, this is so you can get to know her character. Also I have been asked for a Heero and Sakura, so if you don't want that then tell me! Also introducing Kameniji, happy Kame?/font font color="redWarning implied rape./font font color="rose"Chapter two: I'm NOT going!/font Sakura stole small glances at the stony face of Leilo, she had no idea why she was so closed off and cold but she did hope that the female warrior would become her friend. She had seemed to be nice before the others had woken up and quite cheerful. Sakura cocked her head to the side thinking 'she was alright before the others woke up so she must have something against males' nodding her head to agree with herself Sakura took another look at the girl beside her. "Can I ask you a question Leilo?" Sakura asked attentively. Leilo had been watching Sakura out the corner of her eye for a while now and had seen the stolen glances that were thrown her way every now and then. Leilo grunted in response and Sakura took that as a yes. "If its not to personal, I was wondering how old Taipei was?" Leilo was quiet for a long time and Sakura thinking she wasn't going to answer was quick to tell her that she needn't answer if she didn't want to. Leilo silenced her with her answer "Twenty seven years older then me." Sakura watched the minute shiver run through Leilo's body and stared wide-eyed. "How old were you?" Sakura blurted out absolutely horrified at the news that the girl besides her was married to a man almost thirty years older then her. "Fifteen summers, I'm seventeen summers now" Sakura was speechless, she had no idea what to say, Leilo though was not really thinking about who she was talking to, she had kept this inside her for so long that she needed to get it out and Sakura was just an ear to listen. "I wasn't willing, he was a horrible man, I killed him with his own sword and kept it as a reminder of my promise. I will never be weak again." Sakura was confused 'weak?' "What do you mean you'll never be weak again?" Leilo was again quiet and Sakura waited for the answer "I wasn't strong enough to push him away" Leilo stopped and growled low in her throat, her trusty samurai swords out in front of her and in one swift movement Sakura was behind her. "What is it?" Sakura whispered glancing backwards and seeing the boys take out their weapons and look at Leilo questioningly. "There's someone here," She said slowly moving cautiously forwards. Wufei suddenly picked his head up; he could have sworn he'd smelt something. Moving forwards he matched Leilo's steps, both had their eyes darting around intently watching their surroundings. Wufei looked behind him to motion for Heero to stand guard over the weaker female while he watched the more aggressive one out the corner of his eye, although he seriously thought that she could take care of herself since she had such a vast amount of weaponry on her person even if he did think all females were weak and not worth any time this one next to him wasn't those things as she moved stealthily besides him and with a pang he was reminded of his wife who had died when the mobile suits had attacked his colony. (font color="blue"Information may or may not be correct/font). Both "scouts" stopped simultaneously and their eyes focused on a point in the sand. Sakura looked on with narrowed eyes 'what I wouldn't give for my cards right now' she thought as she watched Leilo moved to the left and fade to the side, Wufei continued towards where they had spotted something out of the ordinary. Trowa watched Leilo, Wufei and Heero with hidden amusement, it was strange but this 'girl' actually made him feel. Sure he wasn't the trained perfect soldier that Heero was or the woman hating Wufei, nor was he the polite and kind Quatre or the annoyingly happy and loud Duo but he had always hid the way he felt. This 'girl' though had actually taken away all his self- reserve and he had shown his eagerness to fight against his 'rival' even if he had no idea why they were 'rivals'. Trowa growled in frustration and rolled his eyes, none of what he was thinking was making any sense what so ever and it was making him agitated. Trowa's attention was brought back to what was going on with their small mismatched group. The 'girl' had gone off to the side making Wufei the diversion while she attacked from the side. Heero stood in front of the frowning Sakura and Duo hopped on one foot hoping for some action. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Kameniji of the green serpent clan lay on her stomach, she had seen the strangers from the white light and noticed them coming her way. Frightened of the female who carried many sharp metal things on her and the way in which she growled a lot. She was also frightened of the tallest of the strangers, the one the metal carrying female seemed to hate with a passion. Kameniji shuddered, as the strangers seemed to be alert of her presence. 'I must not let them see me, I will be in an outsized dilemma when I get back as it is, I do not want to be ravaged by these new strangers either.' While Kameniji had been in contemplation of the trouble she will be in when she gets back to her clan she did not see that one of the strangers had left and that the male one was continuing to her hiding spot. Leilo sniffed the air around her catching the scent of the hiding person. From what she could gather it was alone and was only just in front of her. Smirking to herself Leilo crept forwards and waited until Wufei was a little closer. "I know you're here" Leilo's voice was low and not at all welcoming. A sharp in take of breath signalled Leilo of the hiding persons whereabouts. Grinning like a predator she lunged and flung the hiding person from their spot on the sand to where Wufei was waiting. Quatre was shocked; where there had just been slightly pink sand there was now slightly pink sand, a small girl and the feisty Leilo who was grinning quite scarily. Wufei now held the girl that was struggling in his grasp. All those who had been left behind in the little hunt now came up to the stalking Leilo. "How did you find her?" Sakura asked peering from behind Heero's back. Leilo turned her attention to Sakura "Sniffed her out." Sakura looked a little perturbed at this but just shrugged and looked closer at the girl. "Who do you think she is?" Heero rolled his eyes at the question Sakura directed at no one in particular. "Lets find out shall we?" Leilo asked raising an eyebrow. The girl in Wufei's arms whimpered at that comment and all eyes went back to hers. Trowa frowned at Leilo, 'is she going through PMS or something?' the way in which she was behaving now was something totally different to the way she had been acting when they had first met. "I think you've done enough Leilo" Trowa was gifted with a bearing of teeth from Leilo who snarled rather animal like and a frown from Sakura. 'What'd I do?' Heero was just getting really bored of all this and was rather itching to break something. or pull a trigger, whatever came first. "Who are you?" Quatre asked stepping forwards, the girl looked at him with sky blue eyes that looked startling on her slightly pink, brown skin. She was almost the same colour as the sand she had been hiding on, as well as her clothes. Her hair was a dark black with tints of green through it like the weeds that grew in the slightly pink ground. She was in perfect camouflage. "Who are you strangers?" the girl asked her voice trembling and her eyes were wide with fear, she had a slightly Australian accent although there was probably no Australia here on this planet. "Well I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Leilo Namoko, him over there is Du-" a hand wrapped its way over Sakura's mouth and all looked at Heero with amusement. "Shut up girl" Sakura frowned and pouted, her hands going on her hips as she turned to Heero who took his hand from her mouth thinking she'd be quiet now, boy was he wrong. "You know you remind me a lot of my friend when we first met, he was al-" again Heero shut her up with a hand. Kameniji took all this in storing the information in her head. "What clan are you?" Leilo stared the girl down with her eyes searching for information "Red dragon" Leilo then flashed the tattoo on the back of her left wrist at the girl "Name, clan?" she asked noticing the startled look in her eyes "Kameniji Okohira green serpent. I. I thought that the red dragons were dead." Leilo smirked "Obviously not." Leilo took no notice of the startled looks of her 'groups' and bowed in greeting. "There's no need to hold her anymore Wufei, I'm sure she's had enough of your hands on her for a lifetime" Wufei growled and pushed Kameniji away from him. Kameniji was in awe of the metal carrying girl in front of her, she was a true soldier, and she must be head of her clan or something because she just had an air of power surrounding her. "I thought you were strangers coming from the white light" Kameniji said looking to catch any reaction from the girl in front of her. Leilo shrugged "A mistake anyone could make." Trowa nodded his head in approval, 'she's a good liar, and we might be able to get some information from this Kame girl.' Kameniji nodded her head and looked towards the city they were coming to. "Do you have any where to stay yet?" Leilo shook her head in negative. "Good, it would be my pleasure to have you stay with me and my clan until you are ready to move into your own place, come, lets go" Leilo nodded her head in accent and followed the strangely coloured girl to the city, Sakura by her side as the boys once again trailed behind them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Trowa couldn't stop his laughter at the jump Leilo gave when she first took her look at the City, she had been in conversation with the two girls next to her to notice it until the blare of a siren caught her attention and she almost screamed in fright. The whole place was new to her and Trowa knew this but it still didn't stop his laughter, a smack on the head did though and he turned his cobalt blue eyes to angry yellow/grey eyes that snapped at him. He sobered up quickly as the death glare seemed filled with fear instead of anger, which didn't make sense to him at all, still he stopped laughing at her. "They wont hurt you" he whispered just so she could here which made her seem to calm down although she still didn't believe him fully, slightly bowing her head at having heard him she turned back to the startled girls she had been walking with. "Well?" Leilo asked one eyebrow raised, Kameniji didn't question Leilo in the way she had reacted to seeing the city and continued to lead them to where her clan resided in this city. The technology of this time and the sound was still unnerving to Leilo as she followed the girl they had found into the building. It was huge, never had she seen such refinery and beauty in one place. Heero immediately felt the need to set up their own home, as quickly as possible and to make their fake identities through the computer systems he was sure he could hack into. "You! I need a private line" Kameniji was startled at the harsh command coming from the very silent one who always had a face of indifference. Kameniji nodded her head and showed him to one while taking the others up to the spare rooms so that they could get some rest, the one that was with the computer said that he could find him own way to the others and she didn't care to get involved in an argument with that one. What Kameniji needed to do now that she had her guests comfortable was to find her father and tell him of their guests and who they were. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Heero satisfied with his seemingly hours work walked to where he could feel the others presence to give them their ID's. What he found made him sigh in annoyance; Duo was on a couch with Quatre beside him both watching the large 3D television with Sakura. Wufei was in the corner meditating and it seemed that Trowa had some how insulted Leilo and they were seconds from starting to kill each other. He cleared his throat not wanting to shout but it seemed that that wouldn't work so he opted to throw his small daggers close to everyone to startle them enough so that they would look at him. It worked fine with all the others except Trowa and Leilo, but that really didn't come as a surprise to anyone as they watched Heero throw his small daggers straight at the two fighting only to have them twist their bodies, catch the daggers and through it back at the person who had thrown it at them and go back to arguing. Heero, if not for his quick reflexes, would have been one dead Gundam pilot. Wufei growing impatient yelled at Trowa and Leilo to stop it before he killed them with his bare hands, Leilo and Trowa didn't really care about the threat but saw that the others had been waiting for them to finish for quite some time and so decided to stop their fighting for a moment to listen to what they had to say. Heero nodded his thanks to Wufei before handing out each their new ID's and what clan they were from. From what Heero had gathered every human had a clan and they usually only stayed inside of that clan. The one that Leilo had said they came from had been a rather old and traditional clan that had lived right throughout the centuries. Having that name for their clan would give them privileges and also respect. The only problem was that all clans had a tattoo on the back of their left wrist that had started as early as 1100 A.D.O.E (After death, old earth). This would explain why Leilo had the tattoo. Heero was explaining this to everyone present in the room so that they knew the background of their clan and why no one knew there were any red dragons left. He then went on to explain that they would be going to the local high school of this city which was called Hikurai. "There is no way in hell am I going to school. I'm NOT going!" Duo screamed looking pleadingly at the 3D television as if it could offer some support. Wufei rolled his eyes at the childish display. "Problem" Leilo said and all eyes turned to her "I cant read or write, and, I think that there will be other languages here that we wont know" Heero nodded at this "I already took this into consideration, there is a chip that I have already ordered that will allow us to be able to communicate in and understand any language that is spoken to us. I already realised that you might not be able to read or write or know much about anything that we usually learn in school because you are from a rather primitive time, there for I also got a small chip to insert into the language and communication chip." Leilo smiled slightly in gratification and turned to where the 3D television was before jumping over the back of the couch and lounging on it already focussed on what was going on with the show that the others were watching. The others all stood or sat in silence for a while before going back to what they were doing before, Trowa leaving the room because he now had no one to fight with. They would be starting school at Trey General High School for Secondary Students in a week, that meant they only had a week to get the chips, insert them, buy clothes and get a place for themselves so that they would be ready for their new lives and be able to gather as much information from the students as they could about the war going on to see if there was any way in which they could stop it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Sujakata:font color="blue" So. I thought that was long, well it felt long for me who was typing it off the top of my head so hopefully it made some sense and that you enjoyed it. I was actually getting lots of ideas in my head for this story and that is why I have updated so soon, so be happy that I do have ideas. Also tell me what you think of Kameniji, if you don't like her I can always kill her off, sorry Kame but I do have to go with what my readers like. Have a great day/night whatever comes first./font 


	4. Dreams are Memories

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW AN/ hmm. I'm thinking that maybe I might bring Xiaolang (Syaoran) into the story, I'm not sure. It would be a great twist and. IF one of the G boys did like Sakura then there could be some kind of duel or something. Hmm interesting, anyway what do you guys think? I know I said that it wasn't going to be S&S but. they are so cute together! So. tell me what you want. WARNING: confusing ness Chapter Three: Dreams are Memories. Leilo looked around her room fearfully, but not because of the technology, Sakura had explained what most things were so she wasn't afraid of them. She was afraid to go to sleep. That's when her dreams came, when her memories resurfaced. Her memories of Taipei and. her child. Leilo closed her eyes tightly halting her tears, just thinking about what that monster had done to her small girl, she hadn't even had time to give her a name before he had torn her away from her grasp and snapped the infants neck. ~FLASHBACK~ Lightning split the sky angrily, lighting up the world for a brief moment to be cast back into the darkness, the rain pounded on the roof of the small house trying to slam into the room where a girl, no older then fifteen lay on a straw bed, blood soaking into the straw as she strained to stay awake. She was close to having the child and the man that had raped her was standing in the doorway. By his side glinted the blue sword with a hilt of silver. Pain increased and the girl screamed out in agony as she was forced to deliver the child by herself. A crying ripped the air and the girl collapsed back onto the straw. The man that stood by the doorway quickly crossed to the girl and child. Swiftly cutting the umbilical cord he pulled the baby to him to see it better. He sneered in disgust "a girl, you little whore of a woman, you couldn't even do that right could you?" a back handed slap across the girls face made her aware of just how angry the man was. "I'm sorry, I. there was nothing I could do to change what she is, please give her to me" The man looked at his wife for a moment before turning to his daughter "all I wanted from you was a son! A damned son woman! I give you everything you ask for, I love you, I work hard, and this, This is all I get, a girl instead of a son! Its weak woman, weak just like you, and just like you it should be killed." The girls eyes widened in horror and she desperately tried to reach for her baby, her energy had been seriously depleted but she needed to get to her child. "no, please, ill give you a son, just. please give her to me" the desperation in the girls voice made the old man laugh as he pushed the girl back onto the bed and stood over her as he held the child before him "watch your child die" he snarled and brought his large hands to the crying child's neck and with a small crack the room fell silent. Tears fell from the girls eyes as she watched the man cast the child's lifeless, small body to the ground and he marched out of the small house and into the rain. Once he was gone the girl crawled off the straw bed and to the ground, carefully picking up the small dead child's body and held it to her chest, rocking it backwards and forwards softly singing to it, desperately clinging to the hope that it was just asleep, she looked asleep, she had to be asleep 'she cant be dead, no, please no, don't take her away from me, please.' The young girl sat there the whole night cradling the little girl in her arms whishing with all her might that she would live. Morning came and with that the realisation that the child was indeed dead came to the girl still sitting on the floor. Her voice was hoarse from the child birth, from crying and from singing all night. Stiffly the girl stood up, not once taking her eyes off the child she held in her arms. Taking a shirt from a trunk in the corner she ripped it into several pieces and slowly wound it around the small body, tears washing away the blood that was still on the little girl. Once that was done the girl walked outside and finding a blossoming tree she knelt by it and carefully placed her child on the ground before digging a grave for her child with her bare hands. The girl stood over the grave of her first child, pain in her eyes as tears continued to wind their way down her face to land on the grave of the small child. "farewell my child soft in my arms down the gently flowing river that carries you away sleep until I find you ill come don't you cry peaceful in the flowers that caress your pale, pale skin never alone my child the girl from my dreams you are my hope, my life, my light I will never forget you ill find you my child ill not stop searching my little Aholani this is my promise" with a knife from the kitchen the girl engraved her child's name into the tree that she was buried under, the girls strange yellow/grey eyes lowered once more to her child's grave before she turned around, 'ill avenge your death Aholani, ill not be weak ever again' ~END FLASH BACK~ Leilo breathed heavily from the memory that had surfaced and taken her back to that time. She shuddered, if the others heard her during the night then there was going to be no secret about her past, it bothered her though that her memory had been so strong as to be almost real and she was still awake. Shaking off the thought she headed to her bed taking a small glance at the bed across the room from hers, Sakura was already asleep, a small smile on her face. 'if only I could sleep that soundly, that peacefully' Leilo sighed sadly and slipt into the covers and fell instantly asleep, only to be haunted by her past the entire night. ~*~*~*~ Sujakata: ok, short I know, but there was background to Leilo, this was requested by my good friend 'Cookpot the wonderful cook'. Also a bit of embarrassing piece of information for my readers out there, I actually cried, well not real crying but I had tears in my eyes as I wrote this, oh hell, I cant believe how soft I am, but yeah, so if you didn't cry and hopefully you didn't since no one can be as sad as me, then don't worry, you still have a heart, I cried for the both of us, well yeah. ok just don't take notice of that bit of drivel. Also I did the poem, yeah me, aren't i creative so yes, give me the praise! Oh, and also sorry for last chapter with that font stuff, I was trying to see if I could actually do that, im not so skilled ehh. READ: thankyou to my readers, but reviews would be welcomed, I want to know what you think! 


	5. Fish and Chips?

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: Me! Its my birthday in thirteen days Disclaimer: I don't won CCS or GW, I do however own Leilo, Kameniji is her respected person and I do not nor will I like to own her. AN/you know, reviews are welcome, its not like I'm going to do that whole trespasses will be shot and the survivors will be shot again thing. I am welcoming them with open arms, except for flames, those I will have to kill the owner of them in a much gruesome way, which may include scenes from BLADE2. ok, I've had my little say, on to my little ficeroonie. Oh, a little information. If you read BOOKS then these authors are worth checking out. 1. Garth Nix (Sabriel, Lirael, Shades Children),2William Nicholson (Wind Singer trilogy), and 3. I cant remember her name but she wrote Tanith and a whole heap of other books that are great. Ok, that's it now read. Chapter four: Fish and Chips? The chips had arrived a few days after they had settled into their new home and were fully functional inside every member of their group. Wufei looked at the group that was seated around a small coffee table. The girl Kameniji had given them a house just outside the district to live in since Heero dug into the banks money and made everyone fake accounts. They were all ready to start their time at school, Heero had taught Leilo and Sakura to use the computer and both surprisingly took to it like fish in water. A vast amount of information had been spread around the table about the different clans, and what the war was about. "ok so the jist of this is that there is a government like council thing where they rule this world, there are only two countries, around forty million humans, twenty main clans, fifty minor, the reason for the war is that the `rebels' don't like the friction between clans, or the class that they are put in, they believe that everyone is the same yadda yadda yadda, its all been said before. However the government council thing doesn't care, and they like how this is going. There are twenty five minor and two main clans that are sided on the rebels side-" "how did you find this out?" Quatre asked looking at Sakura who was telling the story since she was the most talkative of the seven. Sakura pointed to Leilo and Heero "they both spent three days non stop getting through the computer systems and hacking into their databases to get the information that was on a separate single connection computer that only connected onto the main system once a day for only half an hour." Wufei looked at Sakura shocked `she knows how to talk computer talk? Spending that much time with Heero is not a good idea,' shaking his head he watched as Sakura pointed to a few charts before taking her seat. "what's next?" Trowa asked from his seat he was lounging in. "tattoos, only Leilo has one, and if we are to be red dragons then we have to have one too. If one of the students challenges us or some stupid thing like that then we show off our tattoo, it's a kind of ID card of its own." Duo said quickly, wanting this over with as fast as possible, one of his new favourite shows was on soon. "how do we get them?" "me, my grandmother taught me when she did mine, ill be doing all of yours." She said this while looking directly at Trowa a smirk in place, oh was she going to enjoy inflicting pain on that one. "is that it?" Duo asked almost jumping out of his seat to get to the 3D television. Quatre shook his head "last is how we act at school," Sakura nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something by Leilo jumped in first. "we act as family, no acting stuff, all of it must be real, these people can see through lies unless you god at it" she was indicating that Sakura wasn't a good liar and everyone had to agree on that, even Sakura "but, no fighting amongst us, Trowa, Leilo you have to pretend to be at least a little civil." Sakura said glaring at them "Clans don't fight in public-" "unless there siblings" Quatre pointed out. Wufei snorted "they don't look like brother and sister to me" he stated staring intently at Trowa who was still acting quite strange. "oh who cares, lest just wait until the day before school before we have a deep and meaningful about why they don't look alike." With that Duo jumped from his seat and lunged to the couch to watch his show. The others left quickly afterwards, Heero and Leilo to the computers, Leilo was just fascinated about them, they held so much information. Wufei sat in the corner wanting to centre himself and to just stay away from the others. Trowa had retreated to his room that he shared with Wufei while Quatre and Sakura still sat at the table talking. There had been a change in Sakura since she arrived, with the knowledge from the chips as well as being able to use a computer properly for the first time in her life, she wasn't as stupid as she once thought she was. She could actually understand what was being said between the other of the group. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Kameniji watched from the monitors as the strangers conversed with each other. "They are not normal, they are up to something." A boy a few years older then her stated, he was from her Clan too, and would be in the same grade as all the strangers had enrolled themselves into. "I know that, that's why I gave them the house." Kameniji said while brushing away her black/green hair out of her eyes. "Why would they need chips? And why weren't they suspicious when they first got into the house, these people are too trusting or just plain stupid-" "no. they are definitely not stupid, two of them found me while I was camouflaged in the sand! No one has been able to do that before. These people, they are fantastic at fighting. See that one there, the girl at the computers, she is very strong, and a great fighter, the boy that went to his room is scared of her. The other girl, is nice, too nice, and a little naïve, she's also trusting, we'll get a lot of information from her. The one on the couch and the one talking to the brown haired girl are nothing, ones a loud mouth the other is a polite person to a fault. The others, they were harder to understand. The one on the computers is silent, he watches everything, and see how he's positioned the computer, he's done that so we cant see it. The one in the corner is always quiet as well, but from what I've been told he hates women. The last one was amusing, he and the blonde girl fight a lot, something to do with the girl hating men or something." "you have a lot of information about them from just one meeting?" Aretoyo grinned, his black obsidian eyes glinting in the dark room. "if they are that easy to figure out after only a short time then we will be able to find out what their purpose is quickly and efficiently." Both teenagers smiled at each other, going back to the screen, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
`she will not be easy, but I believe that she holds greater information then the nice girl, there's something about her that seems almost familiar.' Aretoyo touched his neck slightly as if it had stung him, he shook it off and turned his attention to the one the girl fought with often. `I know why you hate her,' a wicked grin graced Aretoyo's lips `you want her.' Almost laughing out loud he turned to Kameniji who was studying the lazy couch potato intently. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Sakura looked at the worn picture of her and her friends, her eyes watering up just looking at them. `Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin. I miss you' she sniffed and smiled sadly `if only one of you were here, then I wouldn't feel so lonely.' Shaking off her thoughts Sakura turned her attention to her room mate. "Leilo, I. I don't know how to put this but.well.I don't have a way of fighting." Sakura watched for Lielo's reaction. Leilo sat up and studied Sakura's eyes before smiling "just call it, if you are its master then it will come" Leilo then went back to writing, still amazed that she could write now. Sakura looked at Leilo strangely `how does she do that? Has she got some magical ability? No I cant sense an aura,' shaking her head Sakura closed her eyes and imagined her Sakura book. "come, I Sakura Kinomoto command you, Sakura book" a pink glow emitted from Sakura and Leilo looked up for a moment to see what Sakura was doing smiling she went back to her writing. Sakura opened her eyes and grinned, there before her was the Sakura book, but disappointedly there was no kero or Yue or anyone else for that matter, but still she had her Sakura cards and that was something worth celebrating. Jumping up from her bed she leapt at Leilo and laughing pulled out her key and the music card. Chanting the incantation Sakura swung her wand and hit the card in the centre "Music card, play us some R&B music" music blared from the walls as Sakura began to dance to the music, loving the way the beat made her body want to dance. Leilo watching in amazement, the new music was fascinating. Sakura grabbed Leilo's hands and pulled her into the dance, teaching the girl from ancient Japan how to dance. All five g-boys leapt from where they were and ran to the girls room hearing the beat of music slamming into the walls. Curious they all peaked into the room and watched in a daze as the girls danced to the music, swinging their hips and laughing, both were smiling. Leilo had never felt so.happy, this music did something to her. "its endorphins, it makes you happy" Leilo just nodded her head having no idea what endorphins were. She just wanted to enjoy the moment because she knew she wouldn't have one like this for a long time. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Sujakata: well, R&B might me a little unbelievable for Sakura but. I love it and plus its great dance music, and she was happy and wanted to dance. Ok well that's it for now, I'm on my way to the movies. WOOHOOO 


	6. How Bored am I?

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: all Tekken lovers Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW AN/ ok well, BLADE2 isn't as gory and bloody as I thought it would be but I loved it and I thought Nomak was fantastic, and how much do I love that movie? The soundtrack is a must get! Ok now onto my story news, there is nothing to say. Oh READ: tattoos are done by lasers! H-car is a hover car Chapter five: How bored am I? School; a place to learn, a place to make friends, a place where you almost fall asleep because its so boring, a place for the ones who don't fit in to get ridiculed and picked on. School was a wonderful place. "I've already told you I'm not going! Look at what we have to wear, its hideous, you cant make me go!" Duo was carrying on, waving a banana in the air to emphasis his point. Sakura smiled at him and went back to her cereal, she didn't mind the outfit, it reminded her of her old school on, although it did look better. The dark red skirt was short, like her primary school one, they had to wear these black boots and wore a black shirt. The boys had on a black shirt and grey pants with their black boots. It wasn't that bad really. Leilo came out looking frustrated, her top was undone exposing her slightly tanned skin and her bra. All talk stopped as she glared at them all. "I cant do the buttons up" she said through gritted teeth, through all the knowledge she had gained from the chips, simple things like tying shoes and doing up buttons were still new to her. Sakura quickly got up from her seat and pulled her out of the room where all the staring boys were. "umm, I'm going to see if she needs any help" Duo said his eyes alight with mischief, Trowa grabbed his collar and shoved him in his seat "eat" was all he said, he unconsciously scratched the back of his wrist where Leilo had given each of them their tattoos. ~FLASH BACK~ "It doesn't hurt that much!" Leilo said, but the evil grin she gave him told him otherwise. He had heard the curses of everyone save Wufei and Heero, he'd also heard Sakura screaming. Leilo insisted that they had to go through the pain of getting the tattoo because otherwise they were just cry baby's and didn't deserve it. Sakura had argued saying she didn't care if they called her a baby, she wanted the less painful way. Leilo had growled and told everyone to quit whining, saying she had gotten hers when she was seven and had gotten a fever because of it and almost died. That had shut everyone up. "just do it quick" Trowa had replied, his muscles were clenched ready for the impact of the lasers sting. ~END FLASHBACK~ Leilo and Sakura came out ten minutes later, Leilo all dressed, her hair brushed and up with her backpack on. Both girls sat down to have their breakfast quickly, Quatre and Wufei were driving the seven of them to school. "Alright everyone that's ready come with me." Wufei ordered taking his keys from the hook by the counter in the kitchen and turning to everyone that was seated at the table. Leilo jumped up and walked to the door, ready to get this over with as quickly as possible and knowing full well that Duo would not be going in Wufei's H-car. Trowa had gotten up at the same time, they glared at each other for a moment before following Wufei out the door.  
  
The drive to school was uneventful for all three of them, Wufei and Leilo sat in the front of the black phoenix (I have no idea about cars but think of a really cool car that you like and use that!) while Trowa sat in the back. The school was huge, and it looked like a giant space pod thing that was bolted to the ground. The dome of the main section of the school was at least five stories high. Leilo looked on tired of everything in the `new earth' being so damned complicated and big. Wufei pulled into the underground parking lot and opened the door, Leilo stepped out at the same time. There were other H-Cars scattered around the vast parking lot with students milling around. The three warriors took no notice of them and walked out the parking lot not noticing the stares and whispers that followed them out, they were headed for the main building to sign in. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Sakura smiled at she got into the silver Phoenix, she loved this H-car, she'd picked out both the cars for their group. The whole way there was in silence, one Quatre didn't talk while he drove, two Heero didn't talk period, three Duo had been in his own little world since he'd seen Leilo semi topless and four Sakura was thinking about her cards and how weird it was that Leilo could just look into a persons eyes and find out about them.  
  
They arrived and parked in the underground parking lot right next to the black Phoenix and got out, making their way quickly out of the dark car parking. Sakura took in everything she could about the place to store in her memory, it was an absolutely fantastic place to be, the school was something out of a science fiction movie with the weird bubble shaped rooms and the dome central building. "I don't think were in Kansas any more Toto," Duo joked as he peered at the other students who were watching them suspiciously. Sakura glanced at him "I love that movie" she said smiling, Duo turned to her in delight "oh me too, I love how the wicked witch of the west does that `I'm melting I'm melting, oh what a world what a-" "-shut up" Heero growled glaring at the both of them for talking about the wizard of Oz. "oh shush," Sakura said and went into a full movie breakdown with Duo, going through everything from the poppy field to the great Oz. Quatre seemed a little interested in their conversation and corrected them when they got something wrong while Heero just rolled his eyes `I should have gone in the other H-car.' ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ The main office wasn't very exciting, the three warriors waited patiently for the others to show so that they could then go and have a talk with the principle. The others arrived about ten minutes later and another five minutes after that they were shown into the principles office. "Welcome new students of the Red Dragon Clan, it is very good to see finally meet you, please take a seat." The principle was a fat overly jolly woman with a close shaved head and she looked to have served some time as an officer to a juvenile detention centre. They all sat down at the indicated seven seats set out for the. "Now for some of the rules, there are no weapons allowed on school premises. She was looking pointedly at Leilo who was carrying her Samurai swords on her back. Leilo shrugged "I go no where with out them," she stated crossing her arms. The principle looked closely at Leilo for a moment as if judging her and this made Leilo boil with anger, no one could judge her unless they had gone through the things she had. Growling she stood up quickly and left the room. The principle looked a little shocked and turned to the others. "is she always this unstable" she asked, no one spoke for a long time. "only when she doesn't like someone" Trowa stated truthfully, looking directly at the principle, he laughed lightly "don't worry, she doesn't like me and I'm still alive." This didn't really make the principle any happier but she continued on, oblivious that the others had hidden weapons on their person. Heero had ordered laser guns and plasma guns so that they had something other then Leilo's weapons to protect them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Leilo was waiting for the others outside the principles office, her swords gone from her back, but they all knew they were not gone. Leilo had an uncanny way in hiding her weapons from view and that they assumed was what had kept her alive for so long. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked as she pulled Leilo away from the others. "she was judging me, seizing me up, I don't take that kind of crap from anybody and since I couldn't kill her I left." Sakura just nodded her head, she had come to accept Leilo as an aggressive person and once you got past that you actually found a very vulnerable person underneath, not that Leilo would admit that. The others had been given timetables of what subjects they would be having. They had found out that they had at least one other person they knew with them but other then that they were on their own. Leilo looked off at the branching hallways and sighed. "do you think they'll mind if we just don't go?" Duo asked while he checked Sakura's timetable. Quatre scowled at Duo "your going to class and that's finale" "yes mother" he said and ducked away from Quatre's swipe to his head. "What have you got Leilo?" Sakura asked looking at her friends sheet "VAS Art, you?" "Math 1" Sakura made a face, oh how she hated maths. "Anyone else got VAS Art?" Leilo asked the five males that were congregated around the small waiting room. A groan could be heard from Trowa as he reluctantly held up his hand. Leilo rolled her eyes before going over to the board in the office to see where their class was situated. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Sakura and Wufei headed off to Maths 1 together, Leilo had pointed out to them roughly where their class should be, they both walked on in silence, Sakura not really comfortable around Wufei because of his `I hate women' thing that was ever present. She had asked the others what that was about but they had just shrugged and said "ask him yourself", `yeah like that really helped, how can I go up to the man that reeks of get away from me attitude and who thinks women are idiots and should be locked up because they are insane.' Sakura shook her head and looked at Wufei out of the corner of her eye. `this is going to be one very, long and boring maths lesson.' ~*~ Heero, Duo and Quatre were walking down the halls to biology, Quatre was talking about this and that that had to do with a humans biological structure and about the DNA being a complex but very small molecule. Duo was making stupid little comments about the human body while Heero was gritting his teeth trying to stop his fingers from getting the itch to pull the trigger and shoot both of his `friends.' ~*~ Trowa and Leilo walked to their class as far apart as they could get without seeming peculiar, they said nothing while they walked until Trowa couldn't take the silence any more "why do yo hate me more then the others?" he asked, this question had been swimming around his head almost from the very beginning. Leilo shrugged and looked at him, a sad smile on her lips "I don't hate you, I hate myself" Trowa looked at her weirdly, she had always said cryptic things when talking about either herself or her past, this phrase just confused the hell out of him "why?" Trowa wasn't big on conversation but he still liked to talk, unlike Heero and Wufei. ~FLASH BACK~ Hannoka stood before the angry Taipei ready to defend his life friend. Both Hannoka and Leilo had been friends ever since they found each other at the lake, Hannoka had shown off by diving from the rock and then came swimming up close to Leilo grinning at her with his cobalt blue eyes. Hannoka had been giving Leilo martial arts lessons ever since then because he wanted someone to spar with that was his age since his brothers were all much more older then him. Hannoka was her one and only friend growing up since everyone else shunned her for her looks. Taipei had come for her hand and her father had reluctantly handed her over because Taipei would pay much for his daughter. Hannoka was angry that Leilo's father would give her away to Taipei and after catching Taipei hit Leilo one too many times he was ready to defend his friend. "don't, please nook, just leave, please" Leilo pleaded with her friend, she didn't want him to get hurt, she knew he was a master Marital artists and even though he had taught her a few things she still wasn't strong enough to fight against Taipei. "no Lee, I have to do this, for you" he had turned around then and looked deep into her eyes. "whatever happens, I will always be your friend, and I will find you again some day." He had given her one of his rare smiles before launching himself at Taipei. The fight had been quick but vicious, Taipei the victor. Leilo ran forwards to the only person she had felt safe with, his blood seeping into the ground, he was already dead, his cobalt blue eyes unseeing. That was when Leilo's spirit had been crushed, and that night was when she had been taken against her will by her husband. A man she truly hated. ~END FLASH BACK~ "you remind me of a friend I had, his name was Hannoka, he was killed protecting me.the idiot, I was weak, I should have died not him." She looked back at Trowa "that's why, so don't ask me anything else" Trowa was puzzled, `if I remind her of someone who was a friend then should we be friends? Unless she doesn't want to get too close to anyone because she's afraid of being hurt again,' Trowa considered what he was thinking and then smirked `your not that hard to figure out after all Leilo.' Trowa didn't ask anymore questions and they continued in silence to their first class of the day. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Sujakata: ok well, I'm happy with that, what'd you think? I hope its getting better, well I actually think that the story is getting a little more easy to understand and isn't all that jumbled anymore. Ok well tell me what you think. Next chapter will be `I see a spy among us!' so that will be mostly about their school day I suppose, though I really hate writing about schools it should be ok. Right get reviewing people so I know what you think! 


	7. I see a spy among us!

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: my computer which died on me today, but was revived and is alive and running, so all is well. This computer must be a cat because it has used up at least three lives already, only six to go so stay alive until I leave home. Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW (seriously though the people who actually think that I would own these is delusional, would I spend my days writing fanfictions if I was that rich?. well probably, but still come on people don't be so. ok ill shut up now! AN/ my birthday in TEN DAYS!!! Woohoo, ok well now lets see, there is another CCS and GW crossover and I think its called the first run in! I've read it and I like it but I cant remember who its by so when I figure that out then ill tell you, also the one by Starshower is called fighting the future. Also how much am I setting this up to be T/L? oh I'm evil! You people still haven't given me a definite answer about who Sakura should be with! Heero seems to be the guy so if you don't have any complaints then well that's who it will be! Oh and call me dense but I just realised something. My other story is called The Red Dragon, and in this story I have the red dragon clan! Ok now read. Thankyou to: angel my first reviewer, The Desert Fox and Ms. Raye Sinc, woohoo thanx for that and well so far I do think it will be a H/S Chapter six: I see a spy among us! Kameniji waved to Aretoyo just before he was to go into his class room, today the new students would be arriving and if they were to find more about them then they had to become friends. Aretoyo leaned back in his seat, maths was his best subject, he understood it and liked it with a passion. The teacher was just about to begin her lesson when a knock at the door broke the chattering of the class. Mrs Umpgootic walked swiftly to the door a smile on her face. Outside the door Sakura and Wufei waited for the door to open, Wufei always the traditional Chinese man had to go first and although Sakura understood this because of what Syaoran had told her about his home land she was still a little upset that it wasn't the ladies first thing. Wufei nodded to the teacher before standing at the front of the class waiting for both Sakura and their teacher. The class looked at the new students, some recognising them from that morning in the parking lot, others just stared understanding that these students were from the fabled Clan or the Red Dragon. Aretoyo gave a little sideways glance at the boy, this was the one that mediated a lot, the other one though was the friendly girl, this would be interesting.  
  
Mrs Umpgootic clapped her hands to get the already quiet classes attention.  
  
"these are new students from the Red Dragon Clan, I hope that you will make Wufei and Sakura feel welcome. Please take a vacant seat anywhere." Sakura waited for Wufei to choose before taking one near him so that she would know at least some one in her class even if it was Wufei. Mrs Umpgootic started her lesson talking about logarithms. (sorry, I don't do math anymore so I cant remember) ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Quatre knocked loudly on the door to what they hoped was their biology class, the halls were so big and there were so many class rooms that they weren't sure. Duo was groaning saying that he hated biology, he hated school, while Heero just gritted his teeth and tried to calm his itching fingers `I need to shoot something, anything.hmmm Duo's head looks like a nice target, moving targets are always better and if they survive the first time then ill just shoot again.' Their teacher was an old man with Albert Einstein hair and he wore some of the daggiest clothing they had ever seen. He had a monotone voice and he didn't smile at all. The class however were glad that there was a distraction from Mr Finches ramblings. Heero sat down quickly hoping that they other sat somewhere else.things just weren't going Heero's way at all. Duo sat down right next to him while Quatre sat behind them. "ok now open your text books to page three and we'll have a discussion about what you know about the DNA strand and about chromosomes.." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Trowa stood outside the art room with Leilo just behind him, they were both just staring at the door. Trowa turned around to look at Leilo "you want to just skip today?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Leilo seemed to be in her own little world, Trowa waved his hand in front of her face. "huh?" "I said do you want to skip today?" Leilo seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging. "lead the way" a small smile was on her lips, Trowa smirked and turning around they were about to go back the way they came when the door to the art room opened and a largely fat man yelled at them to get inside. Growling both warriors glared at the teacher and stalked past him and into the already full art room. "right just sit over there" the fat man pointed to a table of boys that still had two places left. Leilo growled again and had to fight to keep her mouth closed. `ok, today my list starts with KILL art teacher, learn how to drive and then get out of this place.' Trowa sat down closest to the boys so that Leilo would only have to sit next to him, he could handle her beating him up but he didn't think the others would like it much if they found a knife sticking out of their chest. "hi, I'm Sraol, future leader of the Li Clan" Trowa and Leilo didn't pay attention to the semi frowning boy that sat across from them. "you do realise who I am don't you?" Sraol asked his eyes widened, maybe they hadn't heard him when he had just introduced himself. "shut up boy, or ill shoot you head off" Leilo said calmly as she looked about the room, it was rather crowded and that fat man was just handing out sheets of paper to draw on. Sraol stood up as well as three other boys in the room. "no you shut up onna-" Leilo was up and her Samurai swords were just inches from the boy who had called her onna. Trowa groaned. "can you not go for at least ten minutes without you starting a fight?" he asked exasperated. Leilo snorted "I didn't start it this time" Trowa just shook his head and laughed. "whose the one with their weapons out?" Leilo glared at him before taking them away from the boy. "call me onna again and ill make you one" she said sitting back down next to Trowa. Sraol was just shocked, the Li Clan was one of the most important Clan's of Gyah, who was this girl and where was she from. "Clan?" he asked also taking a seat. Leilo ignored him, he wasn't worth her time. Trowa however was interested in knowing where this boy was from fro future reference. Trowa pulled up his sleeve slightly to show the tattoo of a red dragon that Leilo had given him. Sraol raised an eyebrow "I thought they were all dead" he was about to say more when the teacher reached their table and handed out the sheets of paper. Leilo looked at it confused. "what are we supposed to be doing with it?" "drawing, what's your IQ? 10?" it was another boy at their table and even though Leilo had no idea what an IQ was she knew it was an insult so threw a small knife in the boys general direction just missing his hand by a millimetre. "Ha missed" the boy crowed, Leilo lazily looked over at the boy "did I? Oh, well next time ill just have to aim a little.lower" The boy actually gulped and Trowa almost cracked up laughing, oh this was great `I never knew she could be so funny' ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ `time jump` ~LUNCH~ They all met up after some uneventful lessons at the entrance. "eat out?" Heero asked and not waiting for a reply headed off to the parking lot. Everyone else couldn't care less so they followed. Heero stood by Wufei's car, not wanting to be stuck with Duo again, he'd had almost every single lesson with the idiot. Sakura decided to go in Wufei's car as well and Trowa was just going in the car he came in. Leilo Duo and Quatre went to the sliver phoenix. The small café that they went to was bustling with people, they found a secluded booth in the back and sat down, Leilo and Sakura facing each other next to the walls with Heero besides Sakura, Wufei next to Heero with Quatre next to him, Trowa sat besides Leilo and Duo sat on the end. "hiya, would ya like ta order?" they looked up at the girl with shocking pink hair that was obviously died, she had big blue eyes and a sickly sweet smile on her face. Duo began ordering his large meal while everyone else decided on what they wanted. After their orders had been taken they all turned to each other "what have you found out?" Quatre asked looking eagerly at everyone. "We met a boy from a very high ranking Clan, Leilo here started sprouting swords in his direction." Trowa informed, a smirk in place, Leilo just shrugged. "I don't have to justify what I did" Sakura just grinned and shook her head  
  
"what was the clan?" "Li clan" a sharp intake of breath from Sakura got their attention "what?" Duo asked, he had finally noticed that everyone was staring at Sakura strangely. "I know.knew someone who was to be leader of that Clan back home, his name was Syaoran or Xiaolang in Chinese." They all just nodded their heads accepting the explanation. The girl with pink hair came back to the table and gave a seductive smile and wink at Duo before walking off. Duo grinned and after watching the waitresses backside for a while got up and went after her "ill be back" The others ate in silence for a while, they were all pretty hungry and although the food they ate was pretty much new it was still much newer to Leilo who had never had fast food before. "I found out who were behind the beginnings of the war" Wufei stated after a long time of silence. A grunted reply from the still eating Leilo told him that they were listening "it's a clan called the Oitezu, they were one of the larger ones, they aren't that powerful but they have a lot of members, they started it because they though that there should be equality in the world, not how the old world used to be." Quatre looked at Wufei for a moment before nodding his head "yes I understand that, but if there is a rebellion then there is a leader and therefore that signifies that there is not equality because there has to be a leader." "not true, everything must have a leader otherwise its just a bunch of people wondering around aimlessly, a leader doesn't show that there is not this equality that your talking about." Leilo was quick t defend the rebels, they reminded her of herself, rebelling against the traditions of her time and becoming the warrior she was today. Duo returned to the table with a big smile on his face and a piece of paper in his hand which he continue to look at several times. "ready for desert?" Sakura asked her hand already raised to bring the waitress back to their booth. "what is ice-ream?" Leilo asked looking at the menu. The others glanced at her for a moment and then went about to thinking about which flavour they would have "oh don't worry, you'll love it, you liked chocolate didn't you?" Leilo nodded her head remembering the sweet and creamy taste of chocolate "then you'll like ice-cream even more." Sakura was smiling like she did almost all the time, she was such a sunny person, it astounded Leilo that Sakura could be so carefree, although it probably did depend on the place in which you were brought up. After their wonderful lunch away from the school and sharing their information about the people they had met they went back to their cars and left to go back to the school, although they went back to their home first to drop off Duo and Heero because they had finished their lessons for the day. The others made it back to school just as the bell for next lesson sounded. `time jump` ~End of School~ The bell sounded for the end of the day and the students quickly left their class rooms eager to get home. Aretoyo stood to the side talking with Quatre about their assignment that the teacher had given them to find out just how much they remembered from last year. Quatre seemed to like the boy from the green serpent clan and told him that he could come over later so that they could work on the assignment together. Aretoyo readily agreed and inside he was congratulating himself on a job well done. If he could become friends with them then he might be able to find some things out. "Come on, ill give you a lift to where I live" Quatre offered guiding his new friend to the underground parking lot. The others were waiting, Wufei was already inside the care waiting for the others, Leilo and Sakura walked up next both talking quietly among themselves, and Trowa came after growling and scowling at Wufei who just glared back. "Whose this?" Leilo asked finally noticing that Quatre was with someone else. "oh, this is Aretoyo, Aretoyo this is Leilo, Sakura, Trowa and Wufei. You'll meet the others later when we get back." "meet the others?" Sakura asked confused, "oh, he's coming back with us to the house, were helping each other with an assignment." Leilo glared at Aretoyo. He reminded her distinctly of her. husband and that was not a good thing, the way in which this boy stood, the way his eyes took in every detail, even his looks, she was disgusted already. "I'm going with Wufei" Leilo stated out loud, she didn't care if she sounded rude she quickly walked to the passenger side in the front and got in. Sakura followed Leilo to Wufei's car, she was getting bad vibes from that guy, Trowa just didn't like his look so followed the others to the black phoenix. Aretoyo turned to Quatre "seems like your friend don't like me." Quatre frowned and shrugged "they have to get used to people first, they just don't trust people I suppose" both boys got into Quatre's car and they headed off after the quickly disappearing black phoenix. `you should probably have followed in your friends footsteps Quatre, you are way too trusting' Aretoyo smirked `and that's just fine with me, makes my job much more easier.' Leilo glanced at the others in the car, they all didn't seem to like that Aretoyo "I don't trust him, his look is rather seedy" Sakura said shivering, the others agreed with her "we'll have to keep a watch on him, he might be a spy for Kameniji." The others turned their heads to Leilo "what do you mean? I thought you got a long fine with her" Trowa stated confused "keep your friends close, keep your enemy's even closer" was all she said and turned back to look out the window. The others contemplated her saying for a moment before agreeing with what she said. `he's a spy, I just know it, if we watch his eyes he'll look directly at the hidden cameras and we'll be able to pinpoint where they are. A small smile graced Leilo's lips as she thought of this, no doubt the others were thinking the same thing as she was, they were all smart and Sakura even if she didn't act like it was a warrior and she had those kinds of instincts, she would be able to pick up on things that the others wouldn't think of looking at. All in all they made a great team, Leilo thought about that some more as she looked behind her at the two passengers, `even if we don't like each other, we can trust each other.' Sujakata: well that was fun. And it was long, I'm wondering if the black will show up when I download it. hmm ok well tell me what you think. 


	8. DONT KILL ME!

Another Time in Place By Sujakata Dedicated to: my reviewers and yes I do know that the first chapter is confusing so I'm sorry, I think I have already said that anyway Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW but I would like to *hint hint nudge nudge* AN/ ok well im thinking that yes you probably are right and I should change the rating to R so ill get onto that seeing as there will be blood and guts as well as the intended rape that was at the beginning. Chapter seven: DON'T KILL ME!!! The five warriors as a native to the planet Gyah arrived at the rather large home where the seven lived. Aretoyo didn't seem to be fazed by the size and just waited patiently outside. CRASH.RIP.BANG "AHHHHHH, please, I'm sorry, don't, ahhhh don't PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" the sound of a laser gun going off inside made the others pause before they all rushed in, their weapons at the ready, the sight that greeted them made the g-boys return their weapons to their holders while the girls just lowered them. "what is going on here?" Sakura asked as she watched Heero come after Duo who was screaming and leaping over the furniture, Heero would shoot and at the last minute Duo would twist his body so that it would just breeze by. "grr, stand still you insect" Heero ground out as he took aim again. Sakura watched fascinated and looked at Leilo. "if he goes anywhere near our room there both dead understand?" Leilo said to Sakura who nodded, their room was a sanctuary from the boys and they would not tolerate it if that privacy was breached. Duo not knowing this lunged at the girls door and pulled it open and rushed inside. Leilo was upon the door in an instant dodging the lasers that Heero had given off and opened the door. She stood there growling at Duo who was looking at Sakura's underwear. The sound of a plasma gun being loaded brought both of their attention to Sakura, a nasty look was in her eyes. She really didn't care all that much if Duo was in their room but no one and she meant no one touched her undies. "drop it you pervert," her voice was unusually dark, Heero and Leilo backed away from her to watch the drama unfold. Duo's eyes were wide with fear "Sakura, its not what it looks like, I just was.err. You see.don't kill me!" Sakura raised an eyebrow enjoying this immensely, this was a new thrill for her, she had never done anything like this back home. "why shouldn't I?" Aretoyo was looking around the room spotting the cameras to make sure that they got what was going on. "Do it, kill that baka" Wufei growled, he was just disgusted that Duo was rifling through a girls underwear draw, he'd never done that even when he was married, that was a sacred place for women NOT men. "no, please I'm sorry, I really AHHHH" Sakura shot a blast near his head, he ducked and whimpered. Sakura pulled her gun down, now feeling ashamed for scaring Duo like that, he was actually crying, Sakura had made him cry. Putting her gun away she waited for Duo to compose herself "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean for it to go that far" "well if your not going to do it then I will" Leilo said, she was just itching to kick someone's ass, that that someone didn't really matter, she wasn't that picky. She lunged at Duo but was held back when Trowa's arm came out and caught her, she thrashed around, the feeling was all too familiar, the strong restraining hand, the grip tight and unyielding, Leilo's breathing quickened and fear quickly settled in. Trowa noticed the change almost immediately and he was about to let go when his mind was filled with pictures, flashes of scenes and what he saw was not something he wanted to see ever again. ~FLASH~ A young girl was being beaten, blood fell from her face but she didn't cry out The same girl being raped repeatedly The girl sitting in the corner hugging her knees frightened, tears streaming down her face ~FLASH~ Sakura new something was wrong when Leilo became more frantic to get out of Trowa's hold, and she ran forwards pulling on Trowa's hand to get him to let go. Wufei and Heero joined in and pried his hand away from Leilo's wrist where they both dropped to the ground, eyes closed. Trowa recovered first, his eyes snapped open, he held in his hands both of his guns and he jumped up ready to shoot something. The others just watched in confusion as he turned his attention to Leilo and knelt beside her, he didn't touch her but his eyes had softened. `i'm sorry I saw that, I know that I wasn't and I'm sorry.' Then without another word at all Trowa got up and left the house. Sakura seemed to snap out of her daze and making sure that the others left the room she called upon the power card to give her strength and she carried Leilo back to her room to sleep off what ever had happened between her and Trowa. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Trowa had to get away and sort out his head, the pictures that he had seen he knew were from Leilo's past but what he didn't understand was why they had been transferred to himself. `is there some kind of connection that I've missed? No, she told me herself, she doesn't hate me she just doesn't want to get close to anyone' shaking his head he continued to walk down the street intent on sorting his thoughts out. `she told me I reminded her of a friend Hannoka, so that is one connection, another is that.' Trowa searched through the new memories in his head that he had been given by Leilo `we both have the same eyes, ok now this is getting creepy,' Trowa was intent on finding a library now so that he could get access to a computer terminal. `if I search through that time and see if I am related to this Hannoka then maybe I'm some sort of reincarnation of this guy and if I am than well. I don't know what but still it's a start.' He could see the library coming into view, `I've never been to a public library before, it better not be too confusing or ill just blow the whole place up.' Walking inside the large grey building he came to the front desk where a youngish looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes looked up from her scanning of books and disks. "can I help you?" she asked winking at him, Trowa just brushed off the wink as her having something in her eyes. "yeah, I'm looking for a computer terminal" The girl winked again and came out from behind the desk "ill show you to where one is" again she winked and turned around to lead Trowa to the computers. Trowa not really caring about anything else just followed her. "here you go, you can have hmm lets say an hour" Trowa nodded and sat down, his fingers flying over the keys locking the computer into the web. The girl behind him was rather annoying as she just stood there looking over his shoulder. Growing impatient he turned to the library chick  
  
"can I help you?" he asked, she smiled and sat down on his lap "I thought you'd never ask" she whispered, Trowa stood up abruptly and glared down at the girl "what is your problem you baka onna?" he asked brushing his clothes off as if she had dirtied them "oh come on, I know I didn't get my signals wrong" "what signals? All I asked for was a computer terminal, I'm going to report you, now leave me alone, your wasting air" with that he turned his scowling face back to the computer to resume his search. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Quatre and Aretoyo talked and talked `this is going no where, this guy is full of information about subjects and other things but he hasn't once talked about his clan, what kind of clan is this? Maybe I should bring up the topic of the fight between the one on the computer, the long haired boy and the girls, and also what had happened between Leilo and Trowa. "so. what was all that about when we got in here after school?" Aretoyo asked casually. Quatre stopped his ramblings on the matter of which he thought space was made out of and looked at Aretoyo. "hmm, well Duo and Heero aren't the best of friends and well if you set Heero off he just goes and kills something." Quatre shrugged "I'm used to it, so sorry if I don't see what the big deal is." Aretoyo nodded politely "then what about the girl fainting and the guy just leaving?" Quatre shrugged "I don't know, ill have to ask when Trowa gets back, I don't think we'll get anything out of either of them, there not big on talking." Aretoyo thought about the incident for a while before Quatre went back to his talking while Aretoyo listened with one ear while the other was trying to figure out what Heero and Sakura were talking about. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Heero groaned as he listened to Quatre and that Aretoyo guy continue on and on about this and that which he thought was a load of bull. `if I hadn't been trained to be a perfect soldier then I would tell them just how I feel about their incessant jabbering. Heero then turned his attention to Sakura who just came out of her and Leilo's room, she looked troubled and she didn't really look like she knew where she was headed, Heero was about to go back to his computer when she sat down next to him, just looking in his general direction. "yes?" he asked, waiting to hear what she wanted to say "I don't get it, what happened?" Sakura seemed to be trying to figure out why Leilo had been so scared of Trowa and why Trowa had acted the way he had. Heero shrugged "I don't really care what is going on, I just want to get this war over with and then go back to what I was doing before I was brought here" "what die?" Heero sighed and looked over at his computer screen "what else is there to do?" he asked not looking at Sakura "live, I would say is the obvious thing to do, living is much harder then dieing, anyone can die, but to actually live and feel alive well, not many people can do that." Heero smirked at Sakura "are you getting all philosophical on me now?" Sakura raised an eyebrow `is he. playing?' Sakura just smiled and went to the computer screen "what you looking for?" "seeing what I can find about this Sraol Li, and the Li clan." "oh I can help you with that, Syaoran was to be leader of the Li Clan, he had four sisters a mother, his father died when he was about three, there were these elders, his cousin Mei Lin, hmm what else, their family was huge and they had been around for about at least four hundred years, Clow Reed was the first of the Li clan." Sakura smiled at the knowledge she had and looked expectantly at Heero who had been typing down everything she had said onto the computer. The both sat in silence for a bit longer before Sakura turned on her computer and decided to help Heero in his search of the Li Clan. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Sujakata: I know its short but that's all I can do, I have to do my art people my art Leilo: you know, I don't really hate men Trowa: really? Leilo: hmm, well err Sujakata: hahaha, oh its so funny Duo: well I know something that's funny Heero: if it has anything to do with me then ill kill you Sakura: Heero that's not nice Heero: *shrugs* Duo: no *sticks out tongue* it's a joke Quatre: well lets hear it then Duo: why did the boy fall off the swing? Sakura: because he wasn't holding on? Everyone: *sweat drop* Duo: err.no, because he had no arms hahahahha, how funny is that? Leilo: *folds her arms over her chest* its not funny to the people who don't have arms Trowa: *confused* but you have arms. I don't get why your mad Sujakata: ok enough, jeez you people are so dense, see what I have to put up with when making my fics? They just have no love for me at all, no love I tell ya. Wufei: of course I don't love you, I HATE women. Sujakata: *cry's* Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Heero: *take out their guns* Duo: now look what you did, I hate it when she makes that noise, it gives me a headache *waves a banana around* Sakura: you love that banana don't you? Duo: *hugs banana* yes, yes I do, I love you my lovely banana, oh yes I do, yes I do, oh come here and give me a kiss 


	9. Because of Me?

Another Time in Place By Sujakata Dedicated to: Joe Black hahahah he's so funny Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW AN/ ok well I have now made this a restricted fic cause there is some bad stuff in it like blood and guts and death and stuff like that so if you feel that you cannot handle that stuff then its your own fault. Ok now if you are younger then 17 just like I am, the author, then this really cannot stop you from reading the fic its just so you know that there is some contents that are not suitable for younger people. Thankyou. Thankyou to: krazy kitty katz, shadow fox, Ruri-hime, Ms. Raye Sinic, wouldn't you like to know, angel, celise, and the desert fox. `I am Enrico Muntoya you killed my father prepare to die!' (Princess Bride) (name might be wrong, I cant understand him :D) Chapter Eight: because of me? "oh my." Trowa continued to stare at the computer screen infront of him, there on the records of the old earth was the family of Hannoka Unaso, dated from 1300 A.D. The information showed how he in fact did leave a child before he had been killed by Taipei Namoko, husband to Leilo Namoko. Reiko Unaso the married and so on and so on until it came upon his father. Although he personally deleted his own personal record he new exactly what was supposed to be there. He was a descendant to Hannoka Unaso. Trowa scratched his head `so what does this mean? I'm related to the guy but is there anything else?' Trowa shook his head, except for the fact that they both had the same eyes and both Knew Leilo there was nothing else to go by. Trowa quickly saved all the information to a disk and shut down the computer quickly, not once looking in the library assistance direction as he left. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Leilo woke up with one hell of a headache, a bit disorientated she looked about the room, trying to get back her memory about what had happened. It all rushed back to her, the fight between Heero and Duo, then Duo with Sakura's undies, Leilo about to shoot at Duo, Trowa grabbing her and then the memories that had flooded her head and made her pass out. Getting up out of her bed she moved towards the door ready to go and see what was going on, she could still feel the presence of that Aretoyo person and it sent shivers up her spine, `he reminds me so much of Taipei. Leilo checked to main room first looking at Heero and Sakura bent over the key board of the computer, a green glow lighting up their faces, Duo sat on the couch as always, but he continued to take little glances at Heero nervously. Wufei as always sat in the corner meditating, that's what Leilo felt like, meditating. Quatre and Aretoyo were still talking and there was no sign of Trowa. Leilo walked purposefully towards Wufei and sat down next to him. Wufei opened one eye but said nothing as Leilo joined him in silence. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Sakura clicked on the restricted area button and a red box came up with the single word password. This was what she wanted, all she had to do was guess the correct password and then it would give her all the information she needed on the Li clan. Flexing her fingers over the keyboard a couple of times she typed in Clow Reed. access denied Card Captor access denied Sakura sat there, you could only have three tries with these kinds of information protectors, she racked her brains for some kind of password that Syaoran would come up with, he had told her once that he was the one to write the files as one of his tasks to become future leader of the Li Clan and once that was done the files would be added to but never deleted and the password would remain the same until there was no Li clan to keep it alive. Taking a deep breath Sakura typed in the one thing that she thought would be the last thing anyone would think of Cherry Blossom Password correct Sakura cheered and did a little jig (how funny is that word?) Heero took a glance at what Sakura was doing and gave a slight smile, he had taught her well. Sakura calmed down and clicked through the files she was so excited, Heero stopped what he was doing and moved his chair closer to have a look at what Sakura was doing, she had clicked on the file Li Xiaolang Name: Xiaolang Li Translation: little wolf Date of birth: 4 March 1985 Date of death: 19 August 2003 .Xiaolang Li never became leader of the Li Clan, he died a year later of unknown reasons but it is thought that he had died form grief for his friend the Card Mistress who died a year previous. He gave his title to his cousin Mei Lin who then became. Sakura clicked off the file of Syaoran's life, her eyes wide in disbelief. `he died because of me?' Sakura's breathing had quickened and her sight became blurry. She didn't notice Heero asking her what was wrong, Syaoran was dead, she hadn't wanted to think about it before, of course he was dead, all her friends were dead, this was a different planet at least a millennium into the future, demo she didn't want to believe it, her friends couldn't be dead, she wouldn't accept that, NEVER! Sakura ran from the house she had to think and she couldn't do that with everyone around her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Trowa walked into the house, placed the keys onto the holder and walked into the main room, everything was as he had left it apart form Sakura missing and Leilo seated next to Wufei deep in meditation. Taking off his coat he placed it onto the holder and walked over to Heero who was sitting at Sakura's terminal reading the information that was there, Trowa brought up a seat to have a look "what have you found?" he asked peering at the screen, there was a picture of a boy with messy chocolate brown hair and angry amber eyes on the screen with a file about himself. "the guy Sakura knew, she ran out of here after reading his file" Trowa just nodded and read a bit of the information. "why wasn't he brought with us?" "huh?" Heero turned to Trowa, his interest perked "well, here-" Trowa pointed at the screen "-it says he was a warrior, sent to find the Clow Cards and blah blah blah, now here it says that he protected the card mistress from all these evils and such, now if he was such a great warrior then why wasn't he brought along for the ride as the rest of us?" Heero thought about what Trowa was saying for a while before sighing "he died a year after Sakura did, Gyah said we all died in special circumstances or something, we must have either died in some kind of pattern or on the same day" Trowa digested the information, looking back at the screen "what else have you found?" Heero shrugged and pulled up another file, this one said Sraol Li "that's the guy you said right?" Trowa nodded "well he's a descendant of Mei Lin Syaoran's cousin, that's all I can really get, there's a lot about magic and things like that but that more Sakura's thing, not mine" Trowa grunted and looked at the others, "he's still here?" Heero ignored the question, the answer was quite obvious, Trowa got out of the chair and went to his room, he need to rest. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Leilo's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the person standing over her, `Trowa' "what do you want?" she snapped standing up and walking past him to the kitchen, it had been at least three hours since she had started her meditation session with Wufei. "was that your past?" he asked, Leilo's back stiffened and she turned around slowly, a glare in place. "what was my past?" "those flashes" Leilo said nothing but continued to glare into Trowa's eyes, her head then lowering and her eyes were covered by her bangs. "yes" Leilo's head came back up quickly as she scanned the room "where's Sakura?" she pushed past Trowa and walked quickly over to Heero, not even waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing she pulled him up and pushed him towards the couch. She then snatched Aretoyo's arm and hulled him up and almost chucked him out of the house. The others just stood there confused "what are you doing?" Quatre asked angry that Leilo had interrupted his and Aretoyo's conversation. "how long has Sakura been gone?" the boys all looked at each other, they hadn't really noticed. Leilo growled "about three and a half hours" Heero replied "and you never thought to go after her?" after receiving no reply Leilo slapped Heero across the face, a gun was pointed immediately at her forehead. "she's in a place she doesn't know, alone, what do you think could happen to her you baka?" after getting no answer she pushed past all five boys and walked out of the house "where are you going?" Duo asked "I'm going to look for her, what does it look like I'm doing?" and with that Leilo was gone from sight, running down the street in pursuit of her friend. The g-boys mutely followed after Leilo, all going in opposite directions to find the missing cherry blossom. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Sujakata: so? Getting more interesting? Well ive been asked to bring Syaoran into it so. if I get more people wanting him in then I will. Syaoran: really? Im going to be in your fic? Heero: *death glares* don't get too excited, your not in it yet Syaoran: *death glares right back at Heero* ill be in it, everyone loves me  
  
Sakura: *sigh* be quiet Wufei: what do you call a sheep with no legs? Duo: hey! Im supposed to tell the jokes Lielo: *growls* shut up panty go-through-er Trowa: *grins* hahaha, Quatre: what? Wufei: a cloud Sujakata: hahaha, oh I love that one Hannoka: why am I dead? Leilo: because it makes the story better Hannoka: but I want to be with you Lee Trowa: *growls* hey! Im the one that's getting her aren't I Sujakata? Sujakata: I never said that! Hahaha I might revive Hannoka, just as I might Syaoran. Syaoran: yay 


	10. Women are not Welcome!

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: Lana, whose birthday in two days after mine Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW, I own Leilo, Hannoka, Aretoyo, and everyone else who you have never heard of before, Kameniji belongs to her own self. AN/ ok ive just reliased that I have spelt the name wrong for my fic for the last two chapters I think. So woops. Ok well now, some bits of advertising. First off, go and read KayJuli's fics, there great :D, next go and read The MOUSE's fic, woah that's some great writing. Also Jadewing has great S&S stories. All of these are CCS not crossovers. Ok well now. Lets see what we can do about my story ehh? Chapter nine: Women are not welcome! Sakura continued to walk blindly, tears steaming down her face `why did they all have to die? Why couldn't I die with them?' Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed where she was on the sidewalk and buried her head in her hands, as she grieved the deaths of her friends. `I don't know what I thought, I didn't even think of them.what kind of friend am I? Im a horrible person, I deserve what they got, I deserve do die.' Then the conversation with Heero came back to her ~FLASH BACK~ "I don't really care what is going on, I just want to get this war over with and then go back to what I was doing before I was brought here" "what die?" Heero sighed and looked over at his computer screen "what else is there to do?" he asked not looking at Sakura "live, I would say is the obvious thing to do, living is much harder then dieing, anyone can die, but to actually live and feel alive well, not many people can do that." ~END FLASHBACK~ Sakura wiped her tears and concentrated her magic `maybe just maybe I can bring them here, even if I just save one of them, it would be better then nothing. If I could bring the book here then why would bringing anyone from my time be any different? Sakura pictured her friends, every single one of them, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, everyone. Their faces flashed though her mind as she concentrated hard, `I need you with me, come, my friends' she was pleading with them to come to her, her voice echoing out through her mind. Sakura opened her eyes but could not sense anyone near her, `it hadn't worked' fresh tears flowed down her face as she looked up at the sky, `I need them! Why couldn't you let one of them come?' Sakura was crying so hard that she didn't see the black h-van pull up to the side of the road and the men come out of it until it was too late, the stun gun zapped at Sakura before she could even look up. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Leilo rounded the corner and sighed with relief, down the other end of the street sat Sakura, huddled up. She had found her friend. Leilo began to walk slowly down the street so as not to frighten Sakura but stopped dead in her tracks when a black H-van pulled up and men gathered around Sakura, Leilo's eyes widened and she raced down to the street to get to Sakura, she could see them lifting the unconscious Sakura onto one of their shoulders and the headed back to the van. Leilo pulled out her sonic guns and fired them at the closest black clad men. They screamed in agony as the blast hit them, giving them an instant migraine that rendered them helpless. The others turned back to her "drop the girl" Leilo commanded aiming the gun at the next person, she fired making them collapse to the ground. The one holding Sakura chucked her to the man beside him and walked forwards. "you are surrounded, drop the weapon." The voice sounded semi familiar but Leilo brushed it off and smirked, she knew she wasn't surrounded, firing she hit the man dead centre then marched forwards, the man holding Sakura was fumbling with his gun holder and before he could even get it out he was out cold from the punch to his temple. Sakura was safely secure in Leilo's arms. Leilo turned to the h-van and grinned, but before she could even blink ten black clad men were surrounding her, `damnit, he wasn't joking, who the hell are these people?' Leilo growled and placed Sakura gently on the ground, Leilo quickly pulled out a device that Heero and Wufei had made and placed it on Sakura's prone body, activating it without taking her eyes off the men and moved away as Sakura was now enclosed in a force field. Leilo held plasma guns in her hands and smiled at the men. "whose first?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Trowa and Wufei found each other at the end of one of the streets "any sign of her?" Trowa asked, Wufei shook his head in a negative gesture, Trowa was about to say something else when the sounds of guns going off stopped him, it was close and if either of them hadn't known the ways of their friends they would have just shrugged it off and continued of their way, however they did know their friends and they could make two guesses as to who they thought it could be; Heero or Leilo. They both took out their new and improved guns made by whoever was carrying them and they ran off in the direction of fighting. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Heero found Quatre and Duo arguing about something and walked up to them, they both shook their heads and Heero grunted in annoyance "where could she be?" Duo asked scratching his chin as if he was thinking, Quatre was about to say something but the sounds of Gun fire stopped him, all three heads shot up and they listened carefully, the fighting was only a street away, Heero flexed his fingers, he really needed some action otherwise he was going to get rusty. A slight sneer went onto his otherwise stoic face and he ran off to find the action, Duo and Quatre close behind. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Leilo dodged the attacks of the black men who were firing at her in quick succession, Leilo fired back and quickly shot two of the men who were replaced almost immediately `are these things human?' shaking it off Leilo back flipped over Sakura and used the shield as a cover for herself, `hell this is going to take forever, damn Sakura going off on her own, damn boys for not even caring enough to go out after her, damn men in black suits who are firing at me, damn Trowa for interfering, damn ground for hurting my knees, damn.Trowa?' Leilo came out of her damning state to take a careful look around her, `oh how lovely the boys have come to our rescue.' Leilo watched as Trowa took care of man in black after man in black, and she couldn't help but admire his form and how easily it looked as he shot, ducked, kicked shot again, flipped and continued to fire. Leilo caught herself staring at him and looked away `what the hell was that?' shaking her head she continued to fire, making sure that non of the boys got hit. Leilo forgot all about the black H-van and didn't notice when a man stepped out and pointed his gun at her, she only felt the sting of the laser go through her shoulder and her own voice crying out in shock rather then pain. Trowa heard Leilo cry out and was shocked to see her withering on the ground in pain, Trowa abandoned the guy he was fighting to take care of the man who had shot his Leilo. Trowa snapped his neck with one swift kick and landed next to Leilo "let me see?" he demanded, his hand still firing at the men in black. Leilo looked up at him and scowled. "I'm fine" she ground out, trying to still up to continue the fight. Trowa smiled and pushed her back "down tiger" Leilo growled and struggled against him. "now let me see" Leilo turned her head away from him. Trowa sighed `she's so stubborn!' not waiting for her go ahead Trowa ripped her shirt around the wound in her shoulder and growled, it was worse then he had thought, the laser was still eating at her flesh, he'd have to shoot it with a plasma gun to stop the laser from doing more damage but even so the plasma gun would still damage the already hurt shoulder. Gritting his teeth he pulled his gun from his holder and ripped his shirt to stuff a piece of cloth in her mouth. Leilo didn't struggle, she knew what he had to do, she could feel the laser eating at her and knew that if he didn't stop it then she might not be able to use her arm ever again. Trowa held her down, abandoning his shooting at the enemy to fix up Leilo as best as he could. He pointed the gun at her wound and held it as far away as possible. The impact to her wound was blinding, the pain shot all through her body and she almost broke her back in two from arching it so far off the ground. Her eyes were closed and tears were seeping through. Trowa put his gun away and waited for Leilo to calm down a bit before he continued with his poor ministrations to his wounded companion. Leilo opened her eyes and nodded for him to continue, she had to get this done quickly so that they could go back to the fight. Trowa ripped more of his shirt and tied it tight around her shoulder applying pressure. He then pulled his guns from their holders and went back to the fight making sure that he stayed near the girls to deflect any lasers that might head for Leilo. Leilo groaned as she pulled herself up, her shoulder seared with pain but she blocked it out, she needed to help with the fight, they needed to get away. A few minutes had gone by and just as the men in black had appeared they were gone. The members of the Red Dragon were confused but didn't really care, they had to get both girls back home quickly. It seemed as if the black fighters weren't really interested in hurting the boys, they were trying to get to the girls. Heero growled, if he ever say one of them again he'd kill them on the spot, just like the bodies of the black fighters fallen comrades were. Heero turned to where Leilo sat on the ground near Sakura and she was trying to get to the deactivating disk that was in one of her pockets on her right side, the side where she had been hit, with some difficulty. Trowa tried to help but she had pushed him away, frustrated that she couldn't do it herself. Heero growled, they didn't have time this. He stalked over there, swatted her hand away and opened the pocket himself, taking out the deactivation disk he pushed the button then went down and swept the still unconscious Sakura into his arms. Heero took no notice of Leilo's cursing behind him, he was already on his way back to the house, they needed to still talk about that Aretoyo guy. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Syaoran Li sat under the only cherry tree in the Li gardens, he had done everything they had asked of him, he had come home to train to become the leader of the Li Clan, he'd given up everything he had ever loved that was in Japan to do his duty to his family and even then that wasn't enough. He blamed the Li Elders for her death, she had been coming to see him, just for a visit, and she had died. They hadn't found her body but there was no way she could have survived and not shown herself by now. It had been almost a year and he had hated living through every single day. `she was one of my only friends, and she died because of me!' Syaoran breathed deeply to try and get rid of his self hatred but it didn't matter, nothing mattered now, his closest friend had died a little over six moths ago and he still hadn't stopped grieving. Tomoyo had tried to kill herself, saying it was her fault that she had told Sakura to go, that she would follow a few days after, Tomoyo blamed herself and wished she had been on the plane with Sakura. Meilin had locked herself in her room for a month after Sakura had died, however much she said she hated Sakura they all knew that Meilin actually did think of her as a close friend as well, because it had been her that had been nice to Meilin and become one of her first real friends. Syaoran held back the tears that had always been there, he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't cry over Sakura's death, he knew that she was in heaven and if he found out that she wasn't there was going to be hell to pay, and much more. Keeping his eyes closed Syaoran could have sworn that he had just felt the familiar pink aura of Sakura reaching out to him, but she couldn't still be alive could she? I could be possible, but then why hadn't he felt her before.unless she was stuck somewhere and couldn't get out, that was plausible, there were different dimensions and times where she could have been sucked into, what hadn't he thought of this before instead of pining away for his lost friend? Growling to himself Syaoran jumped up, intent on talking to the Li Elders to see if they knew anything, he would find out where Sakura was, he knew now for a surety that she wasn't dead. She was alive and she needed him, and her friends.he needed her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Sujakata: now I'm not sure if that is a cliff hanger, I can never tell, so if it is then oops, didn't know! Syaoran: yay, I was in that one Sakura: you need me? Syaoran: *blush* i..er.well you see- Heero: oh stop stuttering you fool! Quatre: I have a joke! Duo *whines* that's my thing, Sujakata tell them im supposed to tell the jokes! Wufei: quit your whining Trowa: tell the joke Quatre Leilo: you know, I thought I did pretty good in that chapter Trowa: *whispers to himself* your always good Leilo: what was that? Trowa: Nothing Sujakata: Quatre what's the joke Quatre: oh, hold on, ok there's this guy that was out hunting with his friend when he just fell onto the ground and stopped breathing. The guys friend was yelling for help and seeing non took out his mobile phone and called for an ambulance "hello, emergency services how can I help you?" the lady asked "hi, err, my friend he just dropped dead and I don't know what to do!" the guys friend said "well first of all you need to make sure that he's really dead" the guys friend put down the phone and the girl on the other end heard a shot then the guys friend was back on "ok, now what do I do?" Hannoka: mwhahaha, oh that's great, I love that! Leilo: you know, its not fun getting shot Man in black: I don't like being evil Wufei: why am I surrounded by babies? Sujakata: well er, ok people review and tell me if you want Syaoran to find hw to get to Sakura! Syaoran: yeah, tell her that you want me in there Heero: do and you die Syaoran: if you don't then you die Sujakata: *seat drops* well hopefully I can save you from dieing either way *glares at Heero and Syaoran* they shouldn't hurt you and if they do ill kill them off *gives a satisfied smirk as Heero and Syaoran whimper* alright that's it for now, have a great day/night whatever comes first. 


	11. Its getting hot in here so hot so take o...

Another Place in Time  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Chris Shepardson (the dieing boy in Jeepers Creepers, he's one sexy guy! I think I might start a fan club)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW  
  
AN/ ok, well I have some ideas for bringing Syaoran into the story.BUT I don't think it will be a romantic interest, I think it will be more along the lines of friendship and stuff like that. I'm so glad you people like Leilo, she was a bit touch and go in the beginning but she is becoming a more important character to the plot, as well as something for Trowa, *evil grin* so hehehe I do think this will be a H/S not W/S because I respect Wufei's wife who was killed protecting her home, plus I think that working with one person who hates the opposite sex is hard enough then trying to change Wufei's mind! I'm not a miracle worker haha Ha.  
  
Chapter Ten: Its getting hot in here ^so hot^ so take off all your clothes!  
  
Trowa grinned down at Leilo who shoved his hand away, he was waiting until she either passed out or gave up before he offered his help again. Duo stayed behind, just in case the men in black came back, he looked at the citizens milling around as if they saw this everyday. Leilo on the other hand was cursing those laser guns with everything she had, and Trowa wasn't helping one bit by laughing at her. Sighing she fell back to the ground in defeat and waited patiently for Trowa to pick her up and carry her back. 'this is so demeaning, I hate it!' the whole way home Leilo glared at anyone who looked at her and she continued to threat Trowa until they got home and he chucked her onto the couch. "UMF!" Leilo glared at Trowa's back "you didn't have to throw ME!" she nearly screamed, the jolt of the landing had sent another bolt of pain through her body.  
  
Trowa grinned, 'this is so amusing, I have no idea why I'm feeling this way but whatever it is I like it! Its so much more.lighter then the stoic feelings that I've had before.' Trowa walked back into the main room, his hands filled with bandages and antiseptic, as well as some green goo stuff that was supposed to help with burns. Leilo grimaced as she saw him strut over to the couch and sit down, he still had that stupid grin on his face. "what are you all smiley about?" Trowa just looked at her for a moment before going back to his work sorting out the bandages. "I don't know, do I have to have a reason?"  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Hannoka and Leilo sat beneath one of the many Cherry Blossom trees that were scattered around the beautiful gardens. Hannoka grinned as he looked at Leilo "what are you all smiley about?" Hannoka shrugged "I don't know, do I have to have a reason?"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Leilo looked closely at Trowa and for a brief moment time seemed to stop and sitting before her was her life friend Hannoka "I told you I'd find you" he smiled and winked before he was changed back into Trowa, the smile identical as well as the eyes. Leilo's breath had caught in her throat, he skin seemed to be burning up, 'am I hallucinating?' sweat dripped into her eyes as she looked about the room "Tr.Trowa?" she asked unsteadily before she tipped over and landed in his lap. Trowa was brought out of his day dreaming when Leilo called his name and then dropped into his lap. Startled he pushed her up only to yelp in surprise at the feel of her skin burning up. He quickly picked up the semi conscious girl into his arms and ran to the bathroom, not even caring that Wufei was in the shower at that moment. Trowa placed Leilo carefully onto the ground and then turned the cold tap on full force.  
  
Wufei shocked that someone would come into the bathroom as he was taking a shower peeked around the curtain to see a semi conscious Leilo and a frantic Trowa. Growling about weak women he placed a towel around his hips and walked over to the two to see if he could help. Wufei knelt besides the weak onna and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the burning of her skin, he decided to take a look at her wound. Without really caring that the person laying down was a girl he began to peel off her clothes that were soaked in blood. Trowa turned towards Wufei who had gasped in surprise, the wound was almost a complete hole through Leilo's shoulder, shaking his head he quickly got up and ran towards the medical supplies that were kept in the bathroom "place her in the tub" Wufei ordered as he searched for a needle and some fishing wire. Trowa carefully placed the semi naked Leilo into the cold water, as soon as her skin touched the coolness she began to thrash around, the only way for Trowa to hold her down was if he got inside the tub himself. Jumping over the still thrashing girl he locked his arms around her and plunged her into the water.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero watched as Sakura tossed and turned, she continued to mumble something but he couldn't catch what it was. He was about to leave when Sakura shot up off the bed and ran straight at him, grabbing his arm she tried to get past him. Absolutely confused Heero grasped Sakura's shoulder to try and calm her down but quickly pulled away as the touch of her skin burned him. Something was wrong, that was for sure. Knowing he had to cool her down he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, his destination the bathroom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei sat on top of Leilo to hold her down and to get better access to her shoulder, Trowa sat behind her, pinning her body against his to keep her still as Wufei stitched her flesh back together. "Shh, shh, he's almost finished" Trowa whispered into the whimpering Leilo's ear. She had her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lip. Trowa rested his chin on top of her head, his eyes watching Wufei carefully, making sure that Wufei didn't stuff up. The loud bang of the bathroom door being slammed open startled everyone inside and made Wufei slip with his work eliciting a cry of pain from Leilo and a death glare from Trowa. Heero stared at the three in the tub, his eyebrow raised, it didn't look to good from where he was standing, he quickly pulled the squirming Sakura in behind him and shut the door. Then picking Sakura up he placed her carefully into the already tightly squeezed bath, dousing water all over Sakura in order to stop her from burning up even more then she already was.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Trowa asked as Wufei continued him ministrations. "Fever" Heero replied wetting a wash cloth and placing it on Sakura's forehead. Trowa nodded his head in Leilo's direction "Her too" Wufei looked up at the two boys "do you think it's related?" Trowa continued. "Baka, weak women and their baka bodies" Wufei stopped his work and placed some green goo onto the wound before binding it and then stepping out of the bath. "Finished?" Leilo asked looking through one open eye at Wufei. He grunted in accent and helped the shivering girl out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel, that's when every one realised that Wufei was still in a towel and not wearing a single piece of clothing. Leilo looked away, Sakura was too out of it to realise and the others didn't care, it was natural to them anyway. Wufei just shrugged and walked out of the room with Leilo in tow, she was ready for bed and needed it. Trowa stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel for himself before following the others out of the bathroom to leave Heero to bring down Sakura's fever and to look after her.  
  
Heero clenched a fist 'those men in black gave both of the girls something I just know it  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Heero dodged a laser beam that was shot at him and out of the corner of his eye he saw something shinny head for Leilo, turning to look at her he saw her scratch her arm before returning fire on the people who were trying to gang up on Duo, noticing nothing out of the ordinary he turned back to his opponents and opened fire on them.  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Growling Heero looked at Sakura and checked her over to see if he could find anything that might suggest that she had been given anything to make her get a fever, finding nothing he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, 'ill find out what they did, and when I do, ill give it back to them ten fold.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sujakata: Right well, short I know but hahahah there's some H/S and T/L ok well catch ya's later and thanks for the reviews. 


	12. closer

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: my reviewers Celise- thanks and well Ive only seen one episode of G/W myself but I do advise you to go and see it! Angel- Kick the computer, It'll work after that. And that's ok Ms. Raye Sinic- yes I believe that Syaoran will only play a spectator part in the story Wouldn't you like to know?- yes well everyone is entitled to their own opinions Ruri-hime- hehehe *blushes* yes I think the majority want a H/S Just a reader- I think it will remain a H/S The Desert Fox- I am a mortal but I don't reckon im puny :D AnGeL-DiVa-ReB- thanks! And yes I love S&S too but I also like the idea of a H/S Sakura_starr- oooh, conflicts, mwhahaha, and some jelousy maybe??? Electri-cute- your high? Oh dear, well here since your high and all I might as well give you something to read ehh? Alexandra- Patience Iago, im going as fast as I can :D Shadow Fox- I like your name, and I think ill try to keep going hehehe Misty- well im not sure if Syaoran will com physically into the new dimension mwhahaha Star- ok, here it is Rika- sorry but itll be short again, im busy Phoenix- well I hope that you wont be too disappointed with what I have in mind then Tenpi Shojo- you do? Ok I will hehehe Krazy-kitty-katz- hehehe, thanks for the reviews Ava- heres the new chapter, I hope you like it Dos_bytes- thanks for that, enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW, the song lyrics are owned by One dollar short Chapter Eleven: closer Did I ever tell you? You're my unsung hero My guiding light My best friend Leilo could hear the music blasting from the main room where the 3D t.v. was probably switched to the music channel again Leilo hurriedly dressed, the coolness getting through her skin and seeping into her bones. First she was boiling hot and now she was freezing `what's wrong with me?' Leilo quickly jumped into the bed and pulled her covers over her, her head just visible and she was shaking badly. `I need to get warm and quickly' not even thinking about what she was doing, and frankly she didn't care, she needed warmth and she needed it now, pulling the quilt around her tightly she walked slowly and hunched over to the door and opened it, peeking outside she spotted Trowa, dressed and lying on the couch watching the 3D t.v. walking as quickly as she could without tripping over she made her way to the couch and fell over the back of the couch to land between the back of the couch and the back of Trowa. Not even worrying about looking up to see if Trowa had been startled Leilo shut her eyes and quickly feel asleep, the warmth from the blanket and Trowa lulling her into a peaceful sleep where her body would be able to battle the serum that was raging around in her veins. Trowa jumped slightly and craned his neck back to see what was squeezed behind him, there peacefully asleep lay Leilo, her face flushed slightly and she was biting her bottom lip. Shrugging slightly he tried to get as comfortable as possible and began to watch his show again but was continually being distracted by his very warm back and what was warming it `stay cool, its just a girl, your Trowa, this happens to you all the time. ok maybe it doesn't but that's still not a reason to be getting all. squirmy about it, its Leilo, just plain, beautiful, Leilo.damn it!' Trowa frowned at his thoughts and moved slightly, settling back more. His eyes seemed to be getting heavy `ill just rest them for a while' and before he knew it he was asleep. Turning over Trowa embraced the warmth that had been on his mind ever since it had settled behind him and nuzzled into Leilo's soft hair before going into as deep a sleep as she was in. You were the one that taught me how to tie my shoelace You were there when I finished in second place You were always there for me When I broke up with that special girl and my heart hurt ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Syaoran walked purposefully to where the Clan Elders were having their daily meeting, he wanted to know as much as he could and he wanted to know now. Without even waiting for the doors to be opened and his presence to be announced he barged in glaring at anyone who looked at him with anger. If they had known all along that his friend had been alive and hadn't thought to tell him then there would be hell to pay. "would you like to explain your self Xiaolang?" one of the Elders asked, a delicate eyebrow raised and one gnarled finger danced on top of his walking stick. Syaoran glared before making a quick and sharp bow of his head "I don't need a reason for anything I do, now, I came here for answers" and before any of the Elders could talk he continued "did you know that the card mistress was still alive?" his question was more like he already knew the answer and was just waiting for the confirmation of his suspicions. The closest elder to Syaoran nodded his head. Syaoran didn't wait for the words, his sword was out and it was poised at the old man. "and why didn't you tell me?" The elder didn't even flinch, he looked calmly at Syaoran "you weren't called, she was. To everyone here she is to be dead, and that was why you were never told young Xiaolang, now put the sword down. There might me a way for you to contact her, but that is all. She is lost to this time in this place, but she does live on." Xiaolang didn't move for some time, his friend was still alive, but what had they meant by she was chosen but not you? And why were they saying that he could only contact her, why not bring her back? All these thought swirled around Xiaolangs head and with one last look at the elder he lowered his sword and changed it back to a pendant. "tell me more of your story elder" Syaoran odered, taking a seat just in front of the old mans feet, waiting for all the details to know if there was no way in which to bring back his closest friend. Will I ever see you again? First star I see tonight Ill make a wish I hope comes true Id even send a satellite To find a piece of Kryptonite ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Heero placed Sakura against the bath and got out, grabbing a towel he moved quickly and pulled Sakura out while placing the towel around her at the same time, making sure it was wrapped securely around her small frame Heero swung Sakura into his arms and headed out the door to put her into bed. On his way out he glimpsed the sleeping forms of Trowa and Leilo snuggled against each other and he raised an eye brow `who would have thought.' As gently as he could, still wrapped in the towel he placed Sakura into her bed and covered her with her blanket. Heero looked down at the very small girl and his eyes softened `what is going on with me?' shaking his thoughts away Heero caught himself before he reached down and pulled a piece of hair from Sakura's face. With one last look Heero left Sakura's room with his head filled with thoughts about Sakura and the battle with the men in black. The dream As every dream is ours do don't stand idle Waiting for those that wait are left behind Washed ashore by the hands of time What if tomorrow never came? Today ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Sujakata: oh gosh, its getting shorter and shorter. In the first segment the song was called unsung hero, second segment was called satellite, and the last bit the song was called ten years. All songs belong to One Dollar Short, they are fantastic, go and check out their site at www.onedollarshort.com 


	13. Confrontations!

Another Place in Time By Sujakata Dedicated to: Kamika a Japanese student who I met, I hope you enjoyed Australia Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or GW AN/ ok I know its been short as hell but hopefully this one is a bit longer. Chapter twelve: confrontations! Wufei, Duo and Quatre all stood there in the middle on the living room, their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging out of their sockets at the sight that was before them. Leilo and Trowa were `cuddled' up against each other, it was just too disturbing for all three boys who were used to their constant bickering. "I've found them" the sound of Heero's shout startled the three boys out of their stupor and they turned their attention away from the sleeping `couple.' All three boys did a double take at the grin that was pasted on Heero's face "did we miss something?" Quatre asked looking confusedly at his companions, both shrugged and waited for Heero to tell them what he had found. "we've got them now," Wufei raised his eyebrow hinting for Heero to say more, Heero just showed them a piece of paper with the words "men in black" written across the top and then there was a whole heap of information and a few small pictures on it. "wake those two up and ill get Sakura, then we can discuss some things" Heero nearly skipped out of the room to the door where Sakura and Leilo's room was. All three boys stood there unmoving for quite sometime, trying to take it all in. "what is he on?" Duo asked, tilting his head to the side before grinning like an idiot. "what ever it is, I want some!" The two other boys shook their heads and turned their attention to where Leilo and Trowa lay sleeping. Quatre nudged Wufei who pushed Duo over to the two figures, Duo just shrugged and went over to where Leilo's face was, peering down at her and getting as close to her a possible. He was about to touch her when a gun barrel was placed in his line of vision and the sound of it activating was enough for him to get out of the way before the blast shot out of the gun and imbedded itself into the wall across the room. Duo stared at the mark then scowled at Trowa who had his head propped up slightly on Leilo's stomach, he was glaring ferociously at Duo and the others. "what do you want?" he growled, keeping his voice as low as possible, so as not to wake up his companion. Duo hid behind Wufei, peeking out behind his back. Wufei groaned, he just couldn't get away from these idiots. "Heero wants a meeting thing, he says he's found the men in black." Trowa nodded and quietly disentangled himself from Leilo's arms which had found their way around his arm and stood up. He looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed before gently shaking her to wake her up. Leilo groaned and shivered, pulling her blanket over her head. Trowa rolled his eyes and shook her again. This woke up the slightly irritated girl and she kicked out at whoever it was, Trowa dodged the attack and grinned. "she'll be there in a few minutes" the others nodded their heads and made their way to the dining room table, Duo however was straight inside the fridge, looking for something to eat. Leilo glared at Trowa for a few seconds before closing her eyes again. "have the meeting without me, I'm too damned tired" Trowa looked at Leilo for a few moments before coming to a decision and lent down, placing his hands underneath her he lifted the almost asleep girl into his arms and he carried her to the table, placing her in her seat. Leilo opened one eye and glared at him before closing it again and snuggling back into the blanket, actually thankful for him in a small way. Heero looked down at the sleeping Sakura and sighed, he really didn't want to wake her up, there was something about her that made him feel different, well that fact that he could feel anything was an amazing thing for him. He watched her sleep for a while before gently prodding her in the shoulder. "wake up!" Sakura mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, her back facing Heero. Heero not one for being ignored poked her harder. "I said WAKE UP!" Sakura leapt from the bed and hid behind the bed blinking sleepily at the person who was standing before her. Smiling slightly Sakura yawned. "hello Heero" she said before placing her head back onto the bed and closing her eyes. "just five more minutes" she said sleepily, yawning again before she fell back to sleep. Heero rolled his eyes and picked up the kneeling Sakura, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her before heading back to the dining room, to tell everyone what he had found out. Heero placed the sleeping Sakura next to the sleeping Leilo and sat down in his seat. "so what's this about eh?" Duo asked while chewing on a kabana stick. Heero grimaced before clearing his throat "well, I found them" Everyone bar the girls looked at him with the same expression `well duh!' "we know that already, we want to know what it says about them" Wufei grunted, while he slapped at Leilo and Sakura to wake up. Sakura lifted her head slightly while Leilo snapped at his hand, almost succeeding in biting it. Trowa laughed while Wufei glared down that the girl who was trying to remember why she was sitting at the table. Leilo grabbed the paper out of Heero's hand and scanned it quickly "says that they are a bunch of guys who get rid of the weaker gangs and clans, there not a real clan..there called the brothers in arms, hired by..the council. Ok, so I vote we are on the rebels side!" she then placed the paper in the middle of the table and promptly went back to sleep, joining Sakura in much needed rest. "I agree" Trowa stated, taking a glance at Leilo. "you would" mumbled Wufei, Trowa turned his gaze to Wufei and glared "and what is that supposed to mean?" "you know exactly what it means, look at you, drooling over some girl that could kick your ass" Trowa stood up and glared hatefully at Wufei "well at least I haven't closed myself off from the opposite sex because my wife disobeyed me and got herself killed" as soon as it had left his mouth he knew he had gone two far. Wufei was seething, a laser gun in his hand, pointed straight at Trowa. "you know nothing about me or what happened" he ground out, trying to keep his anger in check, his hold on it though was fading fast. "shut up, use your testosterone where it is needed and go and kick some brother in arms butt" Leilo yelled, never taking her head off of the table, there was a muted agreement from Sakura next to her. All the boys stared at the two girls, thinking over what had been said before agreeing with them. "well I like that idea" Duo said, shifting away slightly from the angered teens that were sitting beside him. Heero nodded his head. "Quatre, you stay here and look after those two, the rest of us, get geared up, we leave in five" The other boys quickly left the table, leaving Quatre watching the sleeping girls curiously. ~ Syaoran sat in the circle of elders, his sword out before him, lying on the ground. It was dark in the temple and the elders were burning incense and had scented candles burning. All were chanting the same thing while Syaoran continued to think about his best friend Sakura. "Xiaolang, think of the Card Mistress, you will see her soon." Syaoran said nothing as he closed his mind to everything but the thought of her. ~ Sakura felt strangely content while she slept, not realising that she was being brought to a place, somewhere on the astral plane. ~ Syaoran felt himself drifting he let go of everything and kept his eyes closed, pictures of him and Sakura flashing through his mind. Opening his eyes Syaoran looked around the place, it was a plain beige colour with a few wisps of grey, there were flashes of colour every now and then but nothing as definite as his own projection of himself. Then he saw it, the bright pink aura that was the card mistress, the picture became clearer the closer he got to it and then as if filling in the colour there stood Sakura, who was rather perturbed about where she was. Looking around Sakura spotted Syaoran and grinned before running towards him and hugging him. "Syaoran" she squealed and they both hugged tightly. "where is everyone else?" she asked looking wildly around for Meilin, Tomoyo or Eriol to pop up. "there is no one else coming Sakura, its only me" Sakura looked slightly disappointed but soon began to smile again "how is this possible?" "were on the astral plain, its like some kind of telepathy" Sakura just blinked a few times before shaking her head. Syaoran grinned "it doesn't matter if you don't understand, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Sakura grinned at her friend "oh its fantastic, were fighting to save the human race and.." Sakura's voice trailed off as she remembered something, a sudden sadness filled her as she thought back to the small information she read about Syaoran's death. Syaoran looked at her puzzled as to why she had stopped what she was saying. "Sakura, wha-" his question was chocked off as Sakura hugged him tightly "you have to promise me you wont die!" Syaoran, not knowing what Sakura was going on about decided to go along with her. "I wont" "no, promise me that you wont die, and that you and everyone else will be happy, I'm alive, so tell everyone not to be sad, ill find a way to get back to all of you" Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled "I promise I wont die..well if I get old I will" Sakura laughed at him and they both started to talk about what had happened since Sakura had disappeared. ~ Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa stood at the gates of where the brother in arms headquarters was. Heero cracked his neck, Duo is ankles, Wufei his shoulders and Trowa his knuckles, it was a tradition to do it before all fights that they had, some weird habit that they never got rid of. "Ready?" Duo asked. The others just nodded their heads and split up, Heero and Duo to one side, Wufei and Trowa to the other. Trowa turned to Wufei, a guilty look on his face. "I.your right..I don't know anything." Wufei turned to his companion and shrugged. "neither do I" it was good enough for the both of them, it wasn't really an apology, but an understanding of what the other was talking about. They both grinned at each other, ready to kick some ass, and it would feel so good too. ~ Kameniji sat there looking at the monitors and sighed, the girls were still at the table as was Quatre, the three of them hadn't moved in over an hour and it was quite boring, there hadn't been any action since Trowa tried to take off Duo's head. Stretching her arms Kameniji got up from her seat and to the small fridge for something to eat. She missed when Leilo sat up and looked around in a panic, when Sakura did the same and Quatre grabbing his gun, all three left the room in a hurry and left the house in as much time as it took for Kameniji to choose a drink, all the while the small record button blinked on and off signalling that it had been the end of the tape. ~*~*~ Sujakata: thankyou for your reviews, I love them :D err.. I hope that some questions were answered in that one! Yes the Li files do get updated, the leader to be does it, that way they know about their family history and about who is in the family. It used to be recorded in books but then got switched to the computer because books are easily lost. And sorry for the long wait, I have about three or so months before yr 12 is finished and so I'm very busy, also I've been doing my x-men fic! Well have a good day :D 


End file.
